Meant To Be Cursed
by CougarGirl
Summary: This story is set post frozen storyline, but before the next adventure starts. Regina agrees to help Emma sharpen her magic skills. A slight mishap traps our girls together until someone can come find them. Emma starts to realize she really is supposed to break the curse, but not in the way she thought.
1. Chapter 1

This story is set post frozen storyline, but before the next adventure starts. So, Belle is still oblivious to Rumple's betrayal, Regina is still mayor, Henry hasn't discovered the empty books in the mansion, and Hook and Emma never went on a date. Regina agrees to help Emma sharpen her magic skills. A slight mishap traps our girls together until someone can come find them. Emma begins to realize she really is the key to break the curse, but not in the way she thought. Early chapters are rated K but later chapters will be rated M for sex between consenting females.

Chapter 1

Emma's long legs moved slower than Regina's as she trudged along behind the smaller woman. Regina agreed to help Emma hone in on her magic skills, but only if they did it away from the bustle of the town. She figured it was safer to keep Emma's amateur accidents out of the city limits. They decided on the large foyer of the abandoned mansion. It was far enough away from town, but also afforded some shelter since the cold Maine winter had settled into Storybrooke. Once in the great hall of the mansion, the two shucked their winter coats and rolled up their sleeves. Emma glanced at Regina as she fluffed her hair into a mirror hanging on the wall and checked her make up. Emma couldn't help but roll her eyes and grin. Damn woman was so vain. It was just the two of them there. Regina caught Emma's condescending smile through the reflection and gave her best evil queen glare. But it's effect was somehow lost on Emma, who just smiled bigger and shook her head as she turned away.

"So," Emma said as she rubbed her palms together in an attempt to warm them up. Although they were inside, the mansion had no heat, and a stinging chill was still in the air. "Where do we start?"

Regina turned and walked toward Emma until they were standing near the center of the room. "Well, I suppose we need to first determine how far along you actually are. Blindly blasting white energy at a snow monster isn't really an appropriate gauge."

Emma bit back the urge to scowl at the woman's infuriating ability to pick at her and swallowed her pride. "Okay," she said as she shrugged her shoulders. "How do we do that?"

Regina lifted her head high knowing she just got in a free jab. There was something about irritating the Savior that just amused her so. "We see if you are able to control your energy bursts, no matter where the threat is coming from." Regina took five big steps backward and readied herself. Emma don't know what was to come but spread her feet shoulder width apart and crouched slightly. Regina looked at her questioningly. Emma nodded to indicate she was ready and took a deep breath.

With that Regina thrust out her arm and flicked her wrist toward Emma as a bright purple ball of energy flung from Regina's palm, hurling toward Emma. Emma's eyes widened, and threw up her own arm, flinging out an equally bright white ball and intercepted the purple one when it was only a few feet away. Emma looked over at Regina in shock. Regina pursed her lips into a small smile, raised her eyebrows and cocked her head slightly in acknowledgment. But without warning she quickly flung another ball toward Emma, then another right after. Emma deftly deflected both shots. Her chest heaved with both adrenaline and excitement as she looked back at Regina, smile forming on her face. Regina simply smirked evilly, and Emma knew she was in trouble. Suddenly Regina was sending a barrage of purple energy balls toward Emma, some moving straight toward her, some curving around to the side and coming in at different angles.

"Shit," slipped out of Emma's mouth as she furiously flung back at the incoming magic. She was successful at deflecting most of them until one that Regina had sent around the side went unnoticed, and it struck Emma with a force strong enough so send her flying and skidding across the floor.

As Emma shook her head and moved to a sitting position on the floor, she felt Regina come walking over. Emma put her hand behind her neck and looked up at Regina, suddenly seeing what it must have been like to kneel before the queen. It was humiliating and degrading. And just a little bit arousing.  
Regina felt bad for hurting the sheriff, but only let her look of concern show for a split second before crossing her arms over her waist. "Oops," she muttered as a smile pulled at her lips.  
Emma chuckled and shook her head. "Yeah, oops." She smiled up at Regina, gazing into soft chocolate eyes. There was something there that Emma hadn't previously noticed. Normally the queen's eyes were cold or angry. What she saw this time was something bordering on...affection. Emma broke their gaze and pushed herself to her feet.  
"Again?"  
Regina nodded and slowly walked away.

They had been at it for about an hour, Regina lobbing energy at Emma, Emma countering with bright orbs of her own. Emma got hit a few more times, but it was obvious Regina had toned it down a bit. The energy was only enough to knock Emma off balance, not send her hurtling through space like the first time. Finally Emma was winded and had had enough of this particular game.

"All right, all right," Emma held up her palms in resignation, breaths heaving. "I yield. Lets say we take a break from that." She dropped her arms and walked over to Regina.

"Very well Savior, if you can't take any more of my onslaught," her tone was serious, but the teasing in her eyes and half grin have her away. Emma gave a half hearted scowl back before she too smiled.

"Well," Emma put her hands on her hips as her breathing recovered. "Lets try something else. Something less...taxing."

Regina pondered that for a moment. "Alright. You seem to be doing better at individually deflecting magic. Lets see if you can't use that to form a barrier."

"A barrier?" Emma inquired.

"Yes, a barrier," Regina looked at Emma like she had three heads. Did she really not know what a barrier was? Regina shook her head and raised her arms up, palms out. Emma couldn't help but notice the bottom of Regina's shirt pulled out of her slacks as the woman stretched, revealing just the slightest bit of smooth flesh underneith. Regina closed her eyes, and slowly purple lightening struck out the top and cascaded around the two women. The sheeting purple light settled along the wall of the room and across the ceiling and floors until they were completely encased. Regina opened her eyes and observed her work with a satisfied smile. She looked over at Emma who was grinning stupidly. "A barrier," Regina proclaimed.

"So what, this keeps people out?" Emma asked as she walked over to the closest wall. The magic hummed and sparked slightly as Emma reached up close, but never touched.

"Well, you certainly nailed the concept of what a barrier is," Regina spat sarcastically.

Emma rolled he eyes and slumped her shoulders a she turned to face Regina. "Regina, you know what I mean. I know what a barrier is, but what's so special about this one?"

Regina cocked her head. "It's magic," she replied, purposefully vague. She held back a snicker as she could feel the annoyance pouring out of Emma. God, she loved this game. Regina decided not to push the sheriff any further. She didn't want a full blown fight on her hands, just some playful banter. "It is a barrier to magic. As long as we are inside this wall, no magic can penetrate. We, in here can use magic, but outside magic won't affect anything in here or the integrity of the barrier itself." Emma nodded and pursed her lips in understanding. Regina closed her eyes again and raised her arms. The barrier slowly receded the way it had come, and disappeared back into the outstretched fingertips of the dark haired queen. Regina turned away from Emma as she tucked her shirt back in.

"It seems simple," Regina said, her back still to Emma. She didn't see Emma raise her arms. "But it's actually quite complicated." She didn't see Emma close her eyes. "You have to be very careful because if you don't know what you're doing you could-" it wasn't until Regina turned back around that she saw the white light cascading out of Emma's hands, much I'm the same way Regina had done it. Regina's eyes widened in shock. "Emma! No!" But it was too late. The white magic surrounded the room, and once encased, sent a blast at Emma, effectively knocking her to the ground again. Regina ran over to make sure Emma was alright. When she saw that the blonde was fine, Regina's anger took over. "You idiot! What do you think you're doing?!"

Emma shook the disorientation away for the second time that night and scrambled to her feet. "I was just doing what you showed me! Barrier spell, right?"

"I hadn't finished giving you instructions yet! I never told you to try casting it yet, you have to be careful! This spell could easily go wrong if you-" Regina stopped mid sentence, hoping that the worst that could happen didn't actually happen. She slowly looked up at the white magic surrounding her and stood upright. She swallowed hard as she opened her palm and attempted to form an energy ball. When nothing happened, Regina tried again, more vigorously than the first time.

"How come you didn't get thrown back like I did? Regina?" Emma became slightly alarmed when she saw the terrorizing look the queen was giving her.

"Because I didn't do it wrong," was all she said, blazing eyes never losing Emma's.  
Emma swallowed hard, intimidated by both the intensity of Regina's stare and the implication of her statement.

"What-what do you mean? I did it wrong?"

Regina turned her body until it was fully facing Emma, stare never wavering. "If you had waited until I was done explaining, you would know that you have to bend the magic a certain way, or you'll trap yourself."

Now Emma was really nervous. "Trap? What do you mean, trap?"

Regina shook her head slightly. "You did it backwards. Now instead of being impenetrable by magic, everyone on the OUTSIDE can use magic, but no one on the INSIDE can," Regina spoke softly but firmly.  
As realization started to hit Emma, she started to feel a bit dizzy. "Oh no."

Regina walked over to a small table in the corner of the room and leaned her weight on both palms. "Yes, uh oh. "

Regina's calmness was a bit disconcerting. Emma thought surely there were times Regina wanted to kill Emma, but this time she might really do it. "What does that mean? Regina?"

Regina turned slowly to face Emma. The anger was gone and replaced with dejection. "It means, Miss Swan, that we are trapped in here with no magic, no way to get out, and no way to send for help."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emma pulled her cell phone from her coat pocket and her heart sunk. No bars. She noticed Regina looking at her own phone, then curse as she slipped it back into her pocket. Emma's shoulders sunk. She had really done it this time. If Regina hadn't hated her enough before, this certainly put the nail in the coffin. She put her hands in her back pockets and looked at Regina sullenly.

"I'm sorry."

Regina scoffed and threw her head up in the air, eyes closed. "When I agreed to help you with magic, I said it was under the condition that you do EXACTLY what I say, WHEN I say it," with each word she got louder and angrier.

"I know," Emma shrank into her sweater.

"And that the ONLY way I would do this is on MY terms!"

"I know," Emma squeaked out.

"Because if you DIDN'T follow my EVERY instruction, something TERRIBLE might happen!" Regina's eyes were flaring and veins popping out of her neck.

Emma put her hands out in front of her in an attempt to calm Regina down. "And you were right, Regina, I am so sorry. I should have listened to you. But now, what's done is done," Regina shook her head and scowled at Emma. "So instead of dwelling on the fact that I messed up royally, let's just try and figure a way out of this mess."

"There IS no way out, that's the whole point of the spell! Magic won't work from in here!" Regina tried to continue to sound angry, but the fact was she was done with anger, now feeling more dismay than anything. After everything that had happened with Robin, she was just too tired for strong emotions. She truly didn't know how to get them out of this one.

"Ok," Emma tried to use logic, hoping that she could find a solution to this mess since she's the one that got them into it. "But what about on the outside? Someone with magic on the outside could remove the barrier, right? Since I, you know, did it backwards?" Emma clenched her teeth and smiled a toothy smile guiltily, hoping Regina would opt not to kill her.

Regina took a deep breath and thought for a moment. Yes, what Emma said is correct. Of course, there was only one other person in town that held magic. "Yes, that is true. And you and I both know what that means."

Emma nodded in optimism, shrugging her shoulders. "Right, Gold. Well, we can deal with him, we have a hundred times over before. See? It's not that bad. Surely once we have been missing for a while, Mary Margaret and David will come looking for us!" Emma feigned as much hope as she could.

Although she balked slightly at the thought of being rescued by Snow White, Regina was suddenly feeling better about the situation too. Perhaps they wouldn't be stuck in here for too long. Because, honestly, Regina was dreading being locked in here alone with Emma for any length of time. And it wasn't for the reasons she pretended, either. "Did you tell them where we were going?"

Emma bit her bottom lip. That was enough of an answer for Regina. The answer was no. "I didn't KNOW where we were going! I just followed you blindly into the woods! But they DO know that we were going outside of the town's limits to work on magic."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Great, so they know you came to a deserted part of the woods with me and never came back. I'm sure they're at my house already with pitchforks and torches." She folded her arms over her chest again. "Only this time it's not ME causing the problems." Regina walked over to the only piece of sitting furniture, a fancy Victorian style sofa and flumphed herself down onto it. She sighed deeply and put her head in her hands.

Emma looked at how defeated Regina looked and guilt soured her throat. She kinda preferred the brunette threatening to throw fireballs. She didn't like to see Regina this defeated. She knew she had already caused Regina so much pain, and this only made it worse. Emma slowly walked over and sat on the other end of the small couch. "I'm so sorry, Regina. I know after everything that's happened, I'm probably the last person you want to be stuck anywhere with." Regina didn't respond, her head still in her outstretched palms. "I hope you know," Emma continued, "that I will do everything I can to set things right. Everything."

Regina chuckled and picked her head out from her hands. She leaned back into the couch and sighed again. "You know, Miss Swan," Regina said melodically. She adjusted her scarf that had gotten twisted and looked over at Emma. "I think I should let you off the hook, and thank you."

This statement took Emma back a bit. She raised her eyebrows. "Thank me? What on Earth do you have to thank me for?"

Regina half smiled at Emma and steeled her resolve. "When Tinkerbelle led me to Robin all those years ago, I ran. Because I was afraid. I didn't think I was worthy. And boy, all I did was get even more unworthy. But when I had a second chance, I felt like it was also my last chance. I had to make it work. And it did," Regina looked down at her hands. "…for a while. When you brought Marian back…" She looked back at a very guilty looking Emma. "…it was very easy to blame you for what came next. But truth is, if he really loved me," Regina's eyes were locked on Emma's green orbs. "If he really was my TRUE LOVE, then he never would have left me. No matter what." Emma swallowed hard. Regina sighed again and played with the buttons on her cuffs. "So…when I watched him walk away, I realized something. I didn't love him. Not really. I wanted to love him. More than that, I wanted him to love me. I wanted someone, anyone to love me."

With this admission, Emma felt her heart break. How could a woman this formidable, this strong willed and outwardly confident, not to mention heart stoppingly beautiful be this tender and broken on the inside? Emma reached out and put her hand on Regina's shoulder. When Regina turned her head slightly and smiled, Emma smiled back and squeezed softly.

Regina swallowed and said, "Can we talk about something else?"

Emma let go of Regina's shoulders and nodded. "Sure, let's talk about something much less heavy. Alright, tell me something about yourself that I don't know," Emma said cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood.

Regina chuckled softly. "What, we're gonna do some girl talk now?" She tried to hide her amusement, but something in her gut was tingling and she couldn't help but smile sweetly at Emma.

Emma blushed slightly at the cute look on Regina's face and smiled back. "Yeah, why not? What else do we have to do?" Emma hopped on the couch slightly so her body was facing Regina's. "So, come on. Spill it. Tell me something about the beautiful Regina I don't already know."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: This chapter has a reference to rape. I hope this isn't moving too slowly, I just need to build a solid base for what's to come. Don't worry, it may be a slow burn but we'll get there, I promise.**

Chapter 3

Regina felt her face flush at hearing Emma call her beautiful. She refused to meet the other woman's gaze for a moment. "I'm afraid there isn't much to tell, Miss Swan. You already know all the important things. Besides, what you don't already know about my dark past I'd rather it stay in the past, lest I scar your pure, Charming heart."

Emma couldn't help but feel a little insulted. "Excuse me, I may not have been an evil queen, but I don't exactly have a squeaky past myself, you know."

Regina put her hand to her chest in feigned shock. "Oh, yes, grand larceny of a yellow hunk of junk definitely compares to the atrocities I have committed."

Emma soured her face, knowing that nothing in her past could come close to the pain Regina had inflicted. But she struggled not to focus on Regina's evil past, and tried to keep this light. "Hey, I've gotten caught doing other..less savory things," Emma almost whined with insistence.

Regina bit the bait. She caulked an eyebrow. "Oh really, do tell. What happened, did you have a cookie before dinner instead of after?" Regina, although serious about knowing Emma had no terrible dark past was thoroughly enjoying this teasing they had going on.

Emma thought for a moment, and then turned slightly red at a memory as it resurfaced. She paused for a moment, trying to decide if she wanted to share this particular misstep with Regina. One look at the smoldering eyes across from her and she realized, yeah, she wanted her to know. She cleared her throat and straightened her back. "Well, when I was 16, I was caught by my foster mom having sex."

Regina felt her body heat up at the mention of such a thing escaping the beautiful blonde's mouth, but kept the façade on being unimpressed. "Well, that's hardly unusual for a teenager to-"

"In her bed," Emma continued, growing more red by the moment.

Regina raised her eyebrow slightly at this and stammered a bit but then "Well, as distasteful as that is, Miss Swan it still is hardly-"

"With another girl," And then Emma bit her bottom lip and dropped her shoulders. There it was. Out in the open. What would Regina think of her now? She gained the courage to look up at Regina, and saw exactly what she expected: Shock. Regina's mouth was gaping open and her face had turned a similar shade to Emma's own.

"Oh," Regina breathed out.

"Have I shocked you now, your highness?"

Regina tried to gain a semblance of composure, but the rush of energy that had just shot through her slightly embarrassed her. Hopefully the blonde thought it was actually shock at her admission, not the hope and excitement that it really was. "Well, yes-I mean no, well…it's just that- Well not the fact that- I mean women pleasuring other women is a common practice in the Enchanted Forest, not unusual, it's just that- I didn't think you…I mean, you know Neal, and Henry…and the pirate…"

Emma looked down at her hands and then back up. "Yeah, well. After I was caught, I was told quite sternly that it was wrong, and never to indulge in such things again. Ten hits from a belt buckle helped get that point across. I don't regret Henry at all, but sometimes you do things that you think you're supposed to do, rather than what you feel in your heart," Emma's quiet voice barely made it to Regina. As she gained the courage to look back up at Regina, this time all she saw was compassion and maybe…just maybe a little understanding. Regina half smiled in sympathy. Emma took a deep breath, feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She had never told anyone of her interest in women. It felt good to get it off her chest. "So, how about you, Regina?"

Regina stiffened slightly at the question. "What about me?" she asked accusingly.

Emma smiled softly and shyly. "Was there ever anyone else besides Daniel? You ever go try taking the softer side of things?" Emma was embarrassed to be asking, but really wanted to know. She needed to know if she should stop pining for the brunette or if there was truly a chance for them.

Regina receded back into herself, suddenly realizing how open the two were being with each other. This particular question from Emma was a very private one, one that Regina was not willing to share. Or was she? "Miss Swan, that is an extremely inappropriate question, one that I will not indulge you in by replying to," Regina brought her best Mayoral voice for that one.

Emma just looked at her, annoyed at her refusal to open up, and also a bit hurt and embarrassed. She had just bared herself to Regina, more fully than she had to anyone else before, including Neal. "Fine," was all she muttered before turning away from Regina on the couch. She pulled her feet up so she was hugging her knees. Damn, it was getting colder in there.

Regina felt an instant loss of connection when Emma turned away, and immediately regretted her harsh tone. Could she do it? Could she let Emma into somewhere no one else had ever been? Regina sighed and realized that she had never wanted to open up to anyone else as much as she wanted to to Emma. And so she did. She took one harsh swallow and started playing with the silver ring on her finger. "Her name was Sophia."

Emma was surprised at the words out of Regina, and snapped her head toward the queen. She forced herself to remain quiet and let Regina continue.

"She was our scullery maid. She was the only one in the castle who treated me like a real person. She respected me as royalty, but never treated me like the cold queen everyone else did. She saw Regina. She was sweet and kind. I liked being treated like I mattered." Regina swallowed hard. "But I, like you, was caught."

Emma felt a rock forming in her stomach. She was certain that whatever was about to come out of Regina's mouth was far worse than ten lashings with a belt buckle. She was almost afraid to ask. "Cora?"

Regina only nodded. "I was taken to the soldier's barracks. I guess she figured some time amongst the sex starved troops would show me the way." Regina laughed softly, spinning the ring on her finger wildly.

Emma's heart sank. She put her hand back on Regina's shoulder. "And Sophia?"

Regina swallowed back the tears. "I don't know. I never saw her again."

Emma squeezed Regina's shoulder and shook her head softly. "Jesus Christ, Regina. No wonder you turned out the way you did. She took everything you ever cared about away from you. Just out of spite."

Regina just nodded and looked up at Emma, tears filling her eyelids. "Can we stop talking for a while?"

Emma dropped her hand off Regina's shoulder and it hit the couch heavily. "Yeah."


	4. Chapter 4

**We're warming up! This is sweet and angsty. **

Chapter 4

When Emma awoke, the first thing she noticed was that she wasn't cold. She remembered as she closed her eyes that she was shivering so violently she didn't think she'd ever fall asleep. But as consciousness slowly flooded back to her she opened her eyes and realized why she was so warm. Regina was fast asleep, her body half on top of Emma. Her head was tucked comfortably in Emma's shoulder, arm draped around her waist. Emma found her arm wrapped around Regina with her hand resting on Regina's upper arm. Her other hand rested on Regina's hip. Emma froze when she found her hand caressing Regina's shoulder, praying the brunette wouldn't wake up just then. Not sure what to do, Emma just lay there, peering down at the sleeping queen. Emma looked at the soft features, noting how sweet and peaceful Regina looked while asleep. Emma knew she was lost at that moment. All pretenses to push her feelings down were gone. Emma admitted to herself finally that she was totally and utterly smitten with Regina. She had never fallen so hard, but she was confident in the woman Regina had become. She had changed for the better, and Emma knew that if Regina was inclined to give Emma her heart, both would be in good hands. Emma smiled and reached up to brush an errant hair from Regina's face, allowing her finger to trace along the soft cheekbone. The fluttering movement caused Regina to stir, and Emma froze. As Regina awoke and realized where she was, she looked up and brown eyes met dazzling green. Regina's breath caught at how close she was to Emma's lips. Her eyes flittered down to the pink lips, that looked so soft and warm and oh so close. Regina looked back up to Emma's eyes and felt the electricity spark between them. This wasn't magic; it was intense attraction. Regina could see the desire in Emma's eyes, and she swallowed hard.  
Emma licked her lips absently before she smiled at the bright eyes below her. "Hi."

Emma's voice broke the spell, and Regina slowly peeled her body off the gorgeous blonde. Regina felt herself blushing and so turned away. "Hi," she said shyly as she tucked some hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry I don't know how..." Her voice trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

Emma sensed Regina's embarrassment and played it off. "Its okay, whatever it takes to keep warm, right?"  
At those words, Regina realized just how cold it was in there. She shivered and put her arms around her waist as she stood up to stretch her legs. "God, it is cold in here. What time is it, anyway?" She mused as she walked around the room.

Emma sat up on the couch and looked at her watch. "7pm. I was supposed to pick Henry up from school at 3. They are surely looking for us now. Right?! It can't be long now," Emma begged as she too hugged herself. She wished she was still lying on the couch with the lithe body of the queen keeping her warm.

Regina put her hands on her hips attempting to stretch her sore muscles from sleeping in an awkward position. Pleasant, warm, but awkward. Regina glanced at Emma out of the corner of her eye. She smiled at seeing the beautiful face pouting at the situation. Regina was glad that they had shared their secrets last night. Normally she would be uncomfortable with someone knowing as much about her as the savior did, but for some reason Regina trusted Emma with her secrets. Her heart warmed thinking about waking up in the woman's arms. Not to mention a tingling she felt deep in her belly.

Emma looked at Regina and shook her head as she started to chuckle.

Regina looked up and frowned at her. "What's so funny?"

"If someone had told me a year ago that we would be stuck together for this long and not killed each other by now, I never would have believed them."  
Regina smiled and snarked, "Well, were not out of here yet, Miss Swan."

This half hearted threat made Emma laugh even harder. "Oh? What are you gonna do, insult me to death?"

Regina relished in the banter and countered. "Come to think of it, I think I have an extra apple turnover in my purse..." Regina pretended to rummage through her Coach bag.

Emma continued to laugh as she walked up to Regina. She stopped just a few feet away. "You know, you're kinda fun when you're not trying to kill me."  
Regina smirked and put her purse down. "Well, I can say that out of all the Charmings, you are definitely the most tolerable."  
Emma shook her head, still smiling. "I'll take that as a compliment, I guess. Seriously, though, Regina. As annoying and uncomfortable as this is, if I HAD to get stuck somewhere like this," she hesitated for a moment as Regina's eyes shined at her. "...I'm glad it was with you."  
Regina smiled shyly, pink returning to her cheeks. "Yes, well. I suppose it could have been worse." She let that linger for a moment and then, "I can't think of how-"  
"Oh please!" Emma exclaimed, knowing full well Regina was teasing. She enjoyed this as much as Regina did, and it was warming her straight from her core. "It could have been MUCH worse!"  
"Oh?" Regina teased.  
"You could have been stuck here with Gold." Emma watched Regina scrunch up her nose. "Or Hook!" Regina shivered at that thought. "Or...hey. You could have been stuck in here with my mother."  
Regina rolled her eyes and feigned getting sick which made Emma burst out laughing.  
"Point taken, Miss Swan," she laughed. "It could have been worse. Much worse!"

Both women stood there smiling at each other, butterflies playing in their bellies. Finally the moment was broken by Emma shivering violently. "God, they had better show up soon or we're gonna be popsicles!"

Regina shivered as well and nodded.

Emma looked at Regina, remembering how they had just moments ago been keeping one another warm. She decided that she couldn't possibly ask Regina to lay with her again…but then again…she was so cold… She looked at Regina and motioned toward the couch. "Come on. We can keep each other warm." She walked toward the couch like it was no big deal.

Regina turned to watch her walk by, her mouth slightly open. "Are you suggesting we cuddle?"

Emma smothered a smile and shrugged her shoulders. "Well it beats freezing to death, doesn't it?" She settled on the couch, trying to play the situation off. She looked at Regina with a beckoning gesture.

Regina mulled it over in her mind. Certainly there was no harm in sharing body heat, right? It was completely innocent. It wasn't like the savior was making a pass at her. Not that she would mind terribly if she was. 'Stop it, Regina! You should not be having these thoughts!' Regina berated herself. She took a deep breath and decided it would be more awkward to deny Emma then to just give in. Besides, she was very cold. What was the harm? Regina slowly walked over to the couch, and stiffly sat down a foot away from Emma.

Emma sensed the tension between them and attempted to make this less awkward with humor. "Really, Regina? How is this gonna warm us up?" When her question was left with a pregnant pause, Emma scoffed and grabbed Regina's arm, pulling her closer. She was pleased to find that Regina didn't resist, and allowed Emma to pull her up against her body. Though not fully lying on the couch as they had been when they woke up, Emma was reclined enough that Regina had to put her arm across Emma's body to keep her from sliding down. Still attempting to act platonic, Emma roughly put her arms around Regina and rubbed her arms like she was trying to warm her up. Friends did that, right? Regina was still enjoying the embrace but was trying desperately not to move too much.

Emma angled her face toward Regina's which was stiffly propped against her collarbone. "Better?" she asked, still using friction to warm Regina's arm.

Regina closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the warmth she could feel radiating off Emma's body. "Mhmm," she breathed out between her closed lips.

Emma's hands started to slow their up and down movement across Regina's arms. Slowly the movements changed from firm deliberate friction to slower, softer caresses. Before she knew it she was no longer platonically keeping a friend warm. She was holding a lover in a sensuous embrace and caressing her. Emma wasn't fully aware of the switch, but Regina sure was. Regina tried to slow her heartbeat as she felt Emma turn and rest her cheek on Regina's head. She couldn't help but notice that her arm that was strewn across Emma's waist had left her hand planted on the blonde's hip. The gentle caressing of Emma's hand caused Regina to inadvertently squeeze the woman's hip, and Regina swore she heard Emma's breath catch. At that moment Regina's need won out. She felt a fire deep in her soul and she knew out of instinct that Emma felt it too. She took her hand off Emma's hip and pulled herself up and slightly away from Emma so that they were face to face. Brown eyes searched into green, and Regina knew she was in trouble. Emma was radiating desire that matched her own. She swallowed and looked down at Emma's lips. Emma reached up and put her hand gently behind Regina's head, sliding her fingers through silky brown locks. She slid her hand around until her thumb was softly caressing Regina's cheek. Regina reached up and grabbed Emma's wrist, slowly dragging her thumb across the soft flesh.

"Regina," Emma whispered, begging for permission. Regina gently squeezed Emma's wrist, and the women slowly moved toward the other's lips. Regina felt the sparks intensify as she willed herself closer to Emma's waiting lips. They were barely a breath away from colliding when…

"EMMA?! REGINA!? ARE YOU IN THERE?"

It was Mary Margaret.

The sudden sound caused Regina to start. She looked into Emma's eyes one last time before she jerked herself off the blonde and shook her head slightly. She moved toward the door of the mansion, still blocked by Emma's white magic. "Snow? Yes, we're in here!" she called.

Emma didn't move off the couch, still feeling the loss of Regina's body and the near kiss. She just looked as Regina walked away and had never hated her mother as much as she did at that moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It wasn't long before David had gotten Gold to the mansion to undo Emma's barrier spell. Mary Margaret had stayed on the other side of the door talking, so Emma and Regina's time alone had abruptly come to an end. The wait was painful, neither woman making eye contact, but stealing awkward glances. When Gold finally released them, Mary Margaret was waiting behind the door with two blankets for the shivering women. She berated their carelessness all the way back through the woods, where they came out in front of Regina's house.

She pulled the blanket off and handed it to Mary Margaret, who hadn't yet let go of Emma. "Thank you," she forced out before finally meeting Emma's eyes.

Emma smiled meagerly. "Sorry again…about all this," she said sincerely.

Regina stood rigidly and nodded. "Yes, well. Perhaps now you will heed my advice and follow directions thoroughly," she said and cleared her throat.

Emma smiled and nodded as she turned to go. "Good night, Regina."

Regina tried not to look sad as she was left alone at the bottom of her own walkway. "Good night, Sheriff Swan."

Emma took the use of such a formal name to mean that Regina fully intended on their relationship remaining as platonic and formal as it had been before. It was clear that Regina was freaked out by what had transpired in the mansion. But as she walked back to the apartment with Mary Margaret, Emma was determined to not scare the mayor away. There was something powerful between the two of them, and it had little to do with magic.

The week that followed found Regina and Emma's exchanges brief and business like. Emma's attempts at friendly banter were met with short smiles and quick dismissals. Emma found the queen's distance annoying, but Emma understood why she was scared. Although their obvious attraction to one another was easy, it was everything that came along with a possible relationship that was complicated. Really, really complicated.

But still, Emma was determined to not let Regina push her away. She walked into the mayor's office with an empty file in her hand (an excuse for the secretary) to see the woman who had been avoiding her. She walked, not so confidently, into the office to find Regina behind her desk.

Regina looked up from her paperwork to see Emma striding towards her, and looked quickly back down as her heart skipped a beat. She had been desperately trying to forget their day stranded in the mansion, and tried to distance herself from the blonde and her growing feelings. As the sheriff sat down across from her desk she realized she couldn't run forever. "Good day, sheriff. What can I do for you?" she asked, not looking up.

Emma tossed the empty file on the desk and crossed her legs. "Cut the crap, Regina. I know you've been avoiding me."

Regina shot her head up and glared at the insolent blonde. "Miss Swan, I beg your pardon. This is a place of business and I would appreciate it if you would address me with some respect," she lapsed right into mean mayor mode, attempting to deflect the truth behind what Emma had said. "And why on Earth would you think I was avoiding you? I have more important things to do then concern myself with your whereabouts."

Although Emma knew the reason for Regina's avoiding her had something to do with their little exchange in the mansion, she had to play it cool and get to Regina from another angle. She leaned forward in her chair, decreasing the gap between their two faces. "Listen, Regina, I know I messed up last time. But I would really appreciate it if we resumed our magic lessons."

Regina softened her glare a bit, relieved that Emma wasn't bringing up the fact that they had almost kissed. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not?"

Regina shuffled some papers around her desk nervously. "Because. Last time you got us stuck. Any more lessons and you're liable to get us killed. Clearly you lack discipline."

"All the more reason to teach me, right?" When she didn't get a response from Regina, Emma moved to the edge of her chair, bringing her closer to Regina's desk. "Look, I promise that I will do what ever you say. It makes more sense that you teach me how to control my magic, rather than risking blowing another hole through the sheriff's station, don't you think?"

Even Regina couldn't argue with that logic. She conceded that she did indeed need to spend more time with the blonde. She just hoped Emma wouldn't continue to look at her the way she was right now. "Very well. However I learned my lesson. You can come to my house tonight at 6. Henry will be at a sleepover. I will use a protection spell so you don't blow up my house or any of the surrounding fauna with your amateur fireworks."

Emma smiled in victory and stood up. "Thank you Regina. I promise I'll behave," she said the last word a bit suggestively as she turned and left the office.

Regina watched Emma's backside sway as she sauntered out of the office and shook her head. What had she gotten herself into?

Emma arrived at 6 sharp; in an outfit that took her much too long to pick out considering it was just a t-shirt and jeans. None the less she sauntered into Regina's house and removed her leather coat, noticing the brunette's eyes sweep over her appearance.

Regina saw the sheriff in and hung up her coat, taking in the fact that even in a simple t-shirt the woman could turn her on. She swept past Emma into the living room, hoping the extra spray of perfume she had applied made its way to the blonde's nose.

When they walked into the living room, Regina took a deep breath and hoped that she could make it through this without giving in to her feelings. She raised her arms and allowed her magic to seep from her fingertips, enveloping her house in a protection spell. She turned around and faced an eager Emma. She noticed the adorable smile on the blonde's face and forced herself to ignore her arousal. "Alright. First you need to learn to control the level of magic that you unleash. Think if it as sound waves. It has different frequencies. Changing the frequency will cause the waves to get higher or lower. Increasing the strength of the wave will make the sound louder. The same goes for magic. Watch." Regina lifted her right hand, palm up, and generated a purple energy orb as she had before. Emma watched with great interest as the orb grew large and then small again. Then she marveled in how the orb grew in brightness and then darkened until it was nearly black. Regina extinguished the orb and dropped her arm. She smiled victoriously at the other woman and said, "Now. You try."

Emma took a deep breath and nodded. She put her hand out and concentrated on forming a small white ball in her hand. She stared at it, trying to will it to grow larger but the orb never budged. After several seconds of nothing Emma dropped her arm in frustration as the orb disappeared. "I can't do it!" She grunted through bared teeth.

"Relax Miss Swan, try again."

Emma took another breath and brought her hand back up, white orb forming in her palm. Once again Emma concentrated on the orb, but was once again met with nothing. She threw her arm down and let out a loud groan in frustration and stalked around behind Regina in anger.

"Miss Swan, stop acting like a spoiled child!"

"Well, I can't do it Regina! I have no idea what I'm doing. Why do I have this power if I can't use it? How am I supposed to be "The Savior" when I am completely clueless on what to do?!"

Regina caught Emma by the shoulders and forced her to stand still. "Look, just calm down, okay? You will never be able to control your magic if you can't first control your emotions." Regina let go of Emma's shoulders when she was that the woman had stopped trying to get away. "Alright look. Put your hands up to mine." Regina put her arms up, bent at the elbows, palms facing Emma. They made eye contact for a moment, but Regina quickly looked at her hands. "Come on."

Emma licked her lips and bit the inside of her cheek. She raised her hands until they mirrored Regina's, less than an inch apart. Regina twitched her head slightly, trying to ignore the spark that instantly returned at Emma's nearness. She looked at Emma's eyes as she let a small amount of magic leap from her palms into Emma's. Emma's eyes grew wide in surprise at the feeling of Regina's magic in her palms. It was a warm, sharp feeling, but not at all painful.

"Can you feel the magic?" Emma nodded. "Feel its sharpness? Focus on that." Regina concentrated on making the magic sharper, causing the purple glow to grow in size. Emma's eyes dilated at the feeling of magic growing in her hand. It wasn't painful, but Emma could feel how it twisted in her palm, almost becoming tighter; coiling like a snake. The magic continued to grow and Emma's eyes met Regina's. She couldn't stop herself from smiling. Regina looked so beautiful, with a purple glow caressing the side of her face. Regina was about to get caught up in Emma's gaze before she focused back on her hand, and bringing the magic's frequency back down until it was gone. She looked back at Emma and dropped her hands down. She cleared her throat before continuing. "Could you feel how I manipulated the energy?"

Emma slowly put her own arms down, already missing the contact. "Yes, I did. It was like you took it and concentrated it, making it stronger, wider."

"Exactly. Now. Let's do it again. This time, you do exactly with your magic what I'm doing with mine." Regina raised her palms back up again, Emma mimicking her. Regina blasted a small amount of purple energy into Emma's palms, and waited for the blonde to reciprocate.

Emma concentrated on sending energy into Regina's palms, and watched as her white light met Regina's, but at a far wider band than the mayor's.

"Concentrate, Emma. Match my own strength. Let it loosen a little."

Emma did as she was told, and was surprised to see her energy dissipate until it matched the purple's intensity. She smiled and looked at Regina. Regina's face was bright with a smile of her own. Both women looked back at their hands as Regina made her magic grow stronger, wider. She was pleased to see Emma match her, her own energy growing to meet her challenge. Together the women's magic grew larger and bolder, cascading out either side of the mirroring women. As the glow grew larger and brighter, Emma and Regina looked at each other, grinning ear to ear.

Suddenly, a large column of light flashed up between the two women, blasting up through the roof of the mansion. It filled the entire space between the two women, and started expanding. Emma squinted her eyes, confused as to what was happening.

Regina also squinted, and looked into the billowing light emanating off the column. At once Regina panicked. She stopped making magic and pulled quickly away from Emma. The column and their intertwined magic disappeared as abruptly as it had appeared. Emma, eyes wide, and mouth slack jawed, dropped her hands to her side. She looked over and saw that Regina had turned around and placed her palms down on the table behind her. "What was that?!" Emma exclaimed.

Regina stared down at the table in shock. It couldn't be! Her mouth was open as well, not believing what she had just seen. She barely registered the blonde walking up behind her.

"Regina? What was that?!"

Regina breathed heavily. "A maradym?" she whispered. "It can't be!"

Regina was talking so low that Emma could barely make out what she was saying. Whatever had just happened had totally freaked Regina out and that had Emma worried. "A maradym? What's that? Regina, what's going on?"

Regina pulled herself together enough to stand up straight and smooth her blouse. "Nothing. It's nothing. Just, we just used too much power, that's all," she turned around to face Emma, still not looking her in the eyes. "I think that's enough for today, Miss Swan."

Emma knew there was something Regina wasn't telling her. "Regina, wait tell me-"

"I told you, it's nothing, Miss Swan, now if you don't mind I'd like to call it a night," Regina demanded as she walked out of the living room. She walked to the front door and released the protection spell on the house.

Emma slowly pulled on her leather jacket, not understanding what had just happened. When Regina opened the door and looked down at her feet, Emma knew she wouldn't be getting any answers from the queen. At least not tonight. But she knew where else she could go for them. Emma walked out the door, trying one last time to make eye contact. "Are you alright?"

Regina swallowed and looked up at Emma. "I'm fine. Good night, Miss Swan."

"Good night," Emma said like a question, and made her way to her car. Something had just happened that really scared Regina, and Emma was damned if she wasn't going to find out what it was. She started up the car and sped off toward Gold's Shop.

Regina closed the door and leaned her back against it. She gripped her hands in front of her as she slid down the door, landing with her legs bent under her on the floor. _"It can't be!"_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Emma banged on the door to Gold's shop. Finally after the third round of knocking the door swung open to find a very annoyed Mr. Gold. "Miss Swan, clearly you can see the closed sign on the door."

Emma just looked at him with hopeful eyes. "I need to talk to you."

Gold let go of the door handle and walked back into the shop. "Don't tell me you've been practicing magic again, dearie. Is Regina stuck up in a tree somewhere?" he turned around as Emma closed the door of the shop behind her.

"Yes. Um, I mean no, Regina is not stuck up in a tree, but I have been practicing magic. I need you tell me what you know. All of it."

Gold looked at Emma in confusion. "Everything I know about what, dearie?"

"This curse. The prophecy of me being the savior. How I'm supposed to do it. All of it."

Gold walked behind the counter in thought. "I've already told you everything I know."

"Bullshit. You're the one who helped Regina in the first place. Surely you know more about how it can be broken."

"Miss Swan, in case you've missed it, you already broke the curse. When you woke up Henry with True Love's Kiss."

Emma shook her head. "That only broke part of the curse. Everyone is still trapped here in Storybrooke. Including you, I might add. There's more to this, I just can't figure out what it is. Tell me what you know."

Gold crossed an arm across his chest, propping his other elbow on it to hold his chin. "Indeed. I must say I have had quite my fill of this town," he mused, wondering if she should tell Emma all he knew.

"Come on, Gold. Tell me what you know."

"This curse is not the same as it was when it was cast. It has new rules, the likes of which I am not privy to."

"But you have an idea what, don't you?" Emma pressed.

Gold nodded. "The curse was originally cast by the Evil Queen, taking away the happy endings of all the good people of the Enchanted Forest. Then it was half broken, recast, mingled with several other curses, and broken again, until here we are now, still cursed, but in a whole new way."

Emma was starting to get confused. "Okay, so where does that leave us?"

"Why, at the beginning, of course."

Emma was getting irritated now. "What does that mean?"

"The curse took away happy endings from the good people. Somehow, somewhere along the road, the person who cast the spell found redemption," Gold was somewhat irritated to have to admit that Regina had found redemption when he had not. Course, he hadn't been looking to.

Emma paced the shop in thought. "Right, so now, even though Regina set the curse into motion, she's one of the cursed like all the rest of them. Of course! So, that means that if Regina finds her happy ending…"

"Then the curse will be broken. That's a good a guess as any," Gold stated.

Emma continued pacing, holding the back of her neck. "So, I need to help Regina find her happy ending." She snorted. "Funny considering all I've done since I've been here is take that away from her. How will I know when she's found it? How will I know how to break the curse?"

"Same way you did it the first time, dearie."

"True Love's kiss?" Emma stopped in her tracks.

Gold nodded. "I suggest you track down that woodsman."

Emma resumed pacing. "It's not Robin Hood. It can't be. Otherwise the curse would have been broken weeks ago when I caught them kissing." Emma's pacing slowed down when she started to form a hypothesis about exactly what her role as the savior meant. Her feelings for Regina were not only starting to make sense, they were stronger than ever.

"Well, then I suggest you start looking for another." When Gold saw the look on Emma's face, he realized that she knew more than she was letting on. "Do you have any idea where to look?"

Emma just stared blankly at him. "I have a few ideas, yes."

"Well, I suggest you get started, then. If you'll show yourself out."

"Wait. I have one more question for you."

Gold stopped and sighed. He raised his eyebrows indicated she continue.

Emma looked at him seriously. "What is a maradym?"

"A mara-" Gold was shocked at hearing this, but suddenly it made sense. He dropped his head and chuckled slightly. "Well, I didn't see that one coming."

Emma wrinkled her eyebrows. "What?"

Gold looked up at her and grinned. "Where did you hear that word, dearie?"

Emma swallowed and blinked twice. "I was practicing magic and read it in a spell book. I was just curious what it meant."

Gold peered at her, knowing full well she was lying. He walked around the side of the counter and stood in front of Emma, leaning slightly on his cane. "A maradym is a unicorn. Not literally, of course, but just as rare. It happens when two magic makers combine their powers at it's highest frequency."

"What does it do?"

"Anything. Everything. A maradym is the most powerful magic that could ever be conjured. It could move mountains. Destroy armies. Anything it's conjurers desired."

"Open portals?"

Gold smiled. "Yes, indeed."

Emma thought for a moment. "You said these…maradyms….are rare. Why is that? Surely there are enough people that know how to do magic. Why didn't you and Cora, or you and Regina make one?"

Gold looked down at his feet as he smiled. He looked up at Emma, looking forward to her reaction to what he had to say next. "That's the rare part, dearie. A maradym can only happen when the two magic makers are also each other's True Love."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Regina finished her second glass of wine and reached for the bottle. She needed to take the edge off. She wasn't certain, but she was pretty sure that her and Emma had just made a _maradym_. She had never seen one, but had most certainly read about them. Maradyms manifested themselves first as a billowing column of light, and then into anything the wielders wished. But the implications…if it was truly a maradym, then that meant…No, Regina couldn't bring herself to believe it. She took another deep swig of wine and shook her head. There's no way that Emma was her True Love. But if she was…Regina chuckled at the irony of that. That would certainly be a good way to exact her final revenge on Snow White. The Evil Queen, bedding the Savior, the daughter of Snow White. Wait, she was just talking about how Emma WASN'T her True Love, and now she had jumped right into getting in bed with the blonde? "Get a grip, Regina," she told herself as she took another swig. Regina couldn't deny to herself that she did have an immense attraction to the savior. An attraction that was definitely both emotional and sexual, but love? Regina sighed and twirled the stem of the wine glass between her fingers. Even if she was in love with Emma, there's no way the feelings were reciprocated. After all, Regina was the one who ruined Emma and her family's lives; separating them and tearing them from their own happy endings. Emma could never love a woman who had committed such horrible acts, especially on her own family. No, it couldn't have been a maradym. Regina finished her third glass of wine, attempting to wash away the truth.

The next day, Regina struggled to focus on the pile of paperwork that crowded her otherwise pristine desk. It seemed every time she got halfway through a document her mind would fill with thoughts of Emma, and flash back to the sight of Emma wrapping her arms around her, almost kissing her…Regina shook her head for what had to have been the twentieth time that morning and attempted to shake the savior out of her mind.

When Regina's secretary buzzed on the intercom that the sheriff was there to see her, Regina almost told her to send her away. But before she had a chance to, there came Emma, sauntering into her office. She sighed and tightened her jaw, trying to will herself into composure. "Miss Swan, as you can see I have a mountain of paperwork so if you don't mind-" she cut herself off as the sheriff completely ignored her pleading and plopped down in same chair she had sat in yesterday. Emma leaned forward, propping her elbows on Regina's desk. Regina looked up at Emma's face, which was propped onto her fisted hands. The mayor felt herself moisten as the look on Emma's face was completely smoldering. Regina maintained the angry look on her face, but couldn't help but flick her eyes down the blonde's body. She swallowed and tried to make an annoyed sigh as she returned to her paperwork. "I'm busy, Sheriff Swan."

Emma smiled. She was putting up a good front, but Emma could tell the mayor was turned on. "I've been thinking."

Regina never looked up from her paperwork. "Is that what that burning smell is?"

Emma smirked. "Ha, ha," she deadpanned. Even with her head down Emma could tell the mayor grinned. "No, I'm serious. I think I've figured out how to break the spell."

_Damn it,_ Regina thought. She stiffened her face and looked up. "Did you now." She clicked her pen and placed it on the desk. She straightened her posture and folded her hands neatly on the desk. "Do tell."

Emma smiled and sat back in her chair. "Since I've been here, its been my charge as savior to return the happy endings to the good people of the Enchanted Forest, thus breaking your curse." When Regina didn't so much as bat an eyelash, Emma continued. "But in the time that I've been here, you've changed Regina. You redeemed yourself." She saw Regina shift a bit, but maintained her expressionless face. "And so, as I told you, I would help you as well."

"Yes, and you have done a smashing job, thus far," Regina was hoping to scare Emma off. Scare her away from the office before she said what Regina thought she was about to say.

Emma ignored her. "So, I had been thinking that as the savior I was supposed to help you find your happy ending. But, I think I was wrong."

Here it came. _Damn it_. "Oh really, dear? Why is that?"

Emma leaned forward again, this time laying one arm on the desk. "I'm not supposed to help you _find_ your happy ending. I _am_ your happy ending."

Emma felt the silence weighing down the room. It had been a whole minute since she said what she had said and Regina was yet to reply. Finally she saw Regina lean forward, pressing her weight into her palms.

"Have you lost your mind?" The conviction with which Regina spat the words reminded Emma that, yes, the evil queen was still in there. Emma steeled her resolve and simply raised her eyebrows in confidence. "What in the sam hell would lead you to believe that I, former Evil Queen, Mayor of Storybrooke, would fall in love with a rag tag little orphan with a record? A woman who _also_ happens to be the daughter of my sworn enemy, not to mention the foretold destroyer all that is me? What have you been smoking, sheriff?"

Emma flinched a bit at Regina's scathing remarks, but she knew this was a scare tactic. She leaned forward just as the mayor was. "A woman who is also responsible for the only thing here even giving you any happiness: your son," Emma spoke not bitterly like Regina, but soft and sweet. She looked at Regina with compassion as she spoke. "Think about it, Regina. You were meant to cast that curse. It's the only way we could be together like this. By casting the curse and suspending everyone in time, you shrunk a 30 year age gap between us. By adopting Henry you practically send a calling card out for me. What better way for the savior to destroy your curse than by being your happy ending. It makes sense. You may not have realized it at the time, or even now, but we were meant to be cursed. So that we could find each other." Emma's gaze bore holes into Regina's daring her to find flaws in her theory.

Regina swallowed at Emma's admission, not able to find a single reason to say she was wrong. It _did_ make sense. But Regina couldn't allow it to be true. She couldn't doom Emma to the same fate every else she had ever loved had experienced. She grit her teeth and tried to stay strong. "Miss Swan, I have always known you were an idiot, but this takes the cake. Kindly remove yourself from my office before I have you removed."

Emma slowly stood up. "Its true. I can prove it." Emma slowly started walking around the desk, eyes never leaving Regina's. She let her desire and passion exude from her pores, hoping her sex appeal was affecting the mayor. As she got closer, she could see Regina's resistance faltering. Regina swallowed and flinched. As Emma reached the mayor, she reached down and gently grasped Regina's chin. She tilted the brunette's face up, and slowly bent down. Emma descended on Regina, determined to administer True Love's Kiss.

**Sorry, left you hanging…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Regina could do nothing to stop the approaching savior. Her limbs weren't working. As she watched Emma grow closer, Regina's mouth went dry and her heart raced. As she saw Emma's mouth descending on her own, all reasons for why this wasn't right were forgotten. Regina lost herself as Emma's lips slowly approached. **

**BZZZZZZZZZT: "Madam Mayor, Mr. Caldwell is here for his appointment."**

**The sound of Regina's secretary buzzing through the intercom on her desk sent Regina jolting backwards in her chair in a dizzying jerk. She looked up at Emma in a haze, who also seemed startled. Regina fumbled around her desk until she reached the intercom, quickly finding the call button. "Thank you, Miss Stein, send him right in."**

**Emma took a step backwards, realizing that the moment had been successfully sabotaged. She watched and grinned as Regina smoothed her hair and dress, obviously affected by their second near kiss. She opened her mouth to talk but stopped when the door of Regina's office swung open. **

**Regina cleared her breath and stood up, only glancing at the retreating sheriff. "Mr. Caldwell, do come in." Regina finally met Emma's eyes. "The sheriff was just leaving."**

**Emma hesitated before bowing her head and slowly sauntering toward the door. She heard the mayor greeting and seating Mr. Caldwell behind her. Just before she reached the door she turned around. "Madam Mayor," she called. Regina looked up, hair slightly obscuring her face. Emma gazed at her pleadingly. "Think about what I said." And with that she left the office, closing the door behind her. Regina took a deep breath before turning her attention to her appointment. **

**Regina threw open the front door of her house, fully aware that it was the sheriff knocking. "Miss Swan. Henry isn't here," she insisted. **

**Emma stared at her intently. "I know. It's Wednesday. He has soccer practice on Wednesdays after school."**

**Regina left her hand on the door knob, ready to slam it in Emma's face. "Then what, pray tell, are you doing here. And please, Miss Swan, I beg you not to bring up your little theory from earlier, I really haven't got the time."**

**Emma decided forcing herself into the mayor's mansion probably wasn't her best option, and opted for begging instead. "Regina, please. Can just come in for a minute? Just...hear me out."**

**Regina tightened her grip on the door knob, ready to swing it shut. "I've heard quite enough, now if you'll excuse me," Regina spat as she flung the door, intending to slam it in front of the blonde's face. **

**But the door stopped short of clicking into the locked position. Regina looked down to see the toe of a black riding styled boot stuck in the door frame. Regina scowled and reopened the door. She met Emma's eyes, and their intensity caused Regina to loosen her grip and allow Emma inside. Regina closed the door behind Emma and turned to face her in the foyer. She put her hands in the pockets of her suit coat and sighed heavily. Emma stood at the other end of the small room and hesitated. **

**"Regina, I know you keep saying I'm crazy, but you know as well as I do, that ever since I got to Storybrooke, there's been something between us."**

**"Yes, hatred," Regina spat. **

**Emma rolled her head to the side. "It may have manifested itself that way but you know that's not all it was. There has always been a spark. At first it may have just been physical." Regina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She tried to seem disinterested and detached to what Emma was saying, but she knew everything Emma spoke was the truth. Emma continued, "and then I thought that maybe it was our love for Henry that connected us. But there was something more, and that spark grew." Emma took a few steps closer to Regina. "And that day we spent locked in the mansion together, that spark ignited. I know you felt the fire take hold too, Regina."**

**Regina swallowed and shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about."**

**Emma was starting to become exasperated. "Why are you denying it? Don't you want a happy ending?"**

**"Of course I do," Regina exclaimed, hands shooting to her sides. **

**"And don't you want the curse to be broken?"**

**Regina pointed angry eyes at Emma. "You know I do."**

**"Well then stop denying this, Regina. If its meant to be-"**

**"No."**

**"-but fate may have just placed me here to-"**

**"No!" Came, more forceful. **

**"-lets just see what happens, and-"**

**"I CAN'T!" Regina yelled this time. **

**The force of Regina's denial took Emma back, and she paused. "Why?" She gasped out. **

**Regina ran her hands through her hair, horrified at what she was about to confess. "I can't, because I can't lose you." She looked up at Emma from a down turned head. **

**Emma's mouth slacked open in shock. Her hands dropped to her sides and she just listened. **

**Regina sighed. "You're right, okay? I have felt something between us. I don't know what it is, but I know for the first time on my life I feel like I have...someone that understands me. Some one I can...just be with. As myself." Regina was fidgeting, not comfortable with bearing her soul to the woman across the room, who somehow was getting closer. Emma smiled at her and Regina's heart skipped a beat. She rolled her eyes at her own libido and went on. "Don't you see that's why I can't- you know better than anyone what happens to people I care about. They are either ripped away from me or die by my own hand. I can't take the risk of that happening to you too. It would break Henry's heart. And I-I couldn't take it. Not with you." Regina was beginning to sound desperate. **

**Emma finally understood, and her heart broke again for how damaged Regina's heart was. "Regina, that was the old you. You're not that woman anymore, the villain. You are good. You have earned your happy ending, and I promise you, it won't get taken away from you. Not this time."**

**Regina shifted her weight, realizing all she had just admitted. "Maybe so, Miss Swan, but it's not going to be with you, I assure you."**

**Emma took another step toward Regina, now standing only half the width of the room away. "Just one kiss, Regina. Lets just see. And no matter what happens, either way, I will walk out that door and leave you here to figure things out. " When Regina didn't say anything, Emma continued, "Regina, I don't know what-"**

**"Fine," Regina interrupted. **

**Emma was stunned and wasn't sure she had heard Regina right. "What?"**

**Regina rolled her eyes and straightened her posture. "I said fine. Do it. Kiss me and get this silly idea of yours over with. Then you can kindly get out of my house." Regina sounded confident but inside she was scared to death. **

**Emma let out an audible breath in relief and excitement and smiled. She looked at Regina a moment, a chill of excitement running through her body, centering at her now moist core. She slowly started walking toward Regina, who visibly swallowed hard. **

**As Emma started approaching, Regina felt her heart rate quicken as her mouth went dry. When Emma was within arms length, Regina felt herself involuntarily step backwards until her back was against the front door. She suddenly had no where to go. **

**When Emma reached Regina pressed against the door, she licked her lips in anticipation. She looked seductively into Regina's eyes and saw the woman's eyes dilate. She knew Regina was as turned on as she was. Emma placed her hands on the door on either side of Regina's head and looked the woman up and down like a predator. She saw Regina's heaving chest and smiled. She bent her head down until her mouth hovered over Regina's collarbone, barely exposed by the mayor's white blouse. She heard Regina's breath catch as she slowly moved her mouth up the side of Regina's exposed neck, as if in a kiss, but lips never touching. **

**Regina's eyes rolled back in her head of their own accord, and her fingers gripped into the door as her arms lay at her sides. She could feel the savior's breath on her neck and it sent shivers down Regina's spine. She was about to come undone. "Just get on with it, Miss Swan," Regina breathed out. **

**Emma closed her eyes as she came up to Regina's cheek. "I love it when you call me that," she whispered. She opened her eyes and met Regina's, filled with desire, lust, and Emma was sure, love. Emma pressed her body up against Regina's as at last she leaned down and pressed her lips gently against the softest mouth she had ever felt. **

**Both women felt the instant electricity between their lips. They both felt the rush of air that whooshed between them and out in all directions. But the searing emotion and rush of pleasure kept them from caring about the rainbow wave cascading from their bodies and across town. Neither was aware of the light billowing through town, through buildings and cars. They weren't consciously aware that it went through each and every resident of Storybrooke one by one, quickly releasing them from a long cast spell. **

**All they felt was each other. Emma reached behind and grasped Regina by the back of the neck as she deepened the kiss, gently licking Regina's lips, begging for entrance. At the feeling of Emma's tongue on her lower lip, Regina moaned and welcomed the savior into her mouth. Neither women registered the fact that the lights in the mansion started flickering, dimming and relighting. Regina pulled at Emma's lower back to feel the full weight of her body as their tongues danced sensuously against one another. Emma sighed at the feeling of Regina's body against her, and furrowed her eyebrows to keep from shedding a tear. The kiss was deep and passionate and carried a promise of a future, as True Love's Kiss is supposed to do. Just as the kiss became nearly more than a kiss, balancing on the edge of something that would take much more time to satisfy, the chandelier high above the middle of the foyer began to buzz as the energy became far too intense for their glass casings to contain. With a loud pop, all the bulbs in the chandelier shattered, sending a cascading avalanche of broken shards to the floor behind Emma. Emma reluctantly pulled back to catch her breath. Just a mere inches away from Regina's mouth she met the brunette's hazy gaze and gasped, "God, I love being right!"**

**Regina, still out of breath, raised an eyebrow and moved her hands to grip the collar of Emma's leather jacket. Emma gripped Regina at the waist and pulled her gently away from the door. Still looking Regina in the eye, she spun them around so Emma's back was to the door instead. She leaned in and gave Regina another soft, sweet, yet passionate kiss before pulling back again.**

**"Good night, Regina," Emma whispered before keeping her promise. She turned and opened the front door, walking out into the cold Maine air. Regina tried to catch her breath and her composure, one hand snaking up her neck and settling on top of her collarbone. She stepped forward and grasped the edge of the opened door. She watched Emma walk down her front walkway and tried to think of some way to regain the upper hand that she clearly had lost. **

**"You owe me a box of light bulbs, Miss Swan!" She called. **

**Emma didn't turn to acknowledge Regina, but smiled to herself and walked away.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Emma knew that if she returned to her parents' apartment, they would inundate her with questions, and she wasn't prepared to meet those questions just yet. So she asked Ruby to hook her up with a room at Granny's, and luckily the wolf was smart enough to not ask any questions. Emma laid down on top of the comforter in her room, hands laced behind her head. She sighed deeply as a huge grin forced its way across her cheeks. **

**Regina had spent her evening fielding phone calls from Storybrooke residents wondering what had happened. They were frantic, excited, demanding. Regina's elation from that evening quickly turned to irritation as she fielded call after call, telling people that she would answer all their questions the next day at a town meeting. Eventually Regina turned her phone off and locked her door. She even had to order Henry into silence as he questioned her through dinner about the curse being broken. She didn't know exactly what she should tell Henry, and decided to wait until she had talked to Emma about it. **

**By the time morning came, Regina was exhausted already from the thousand speeches she had made in her head. The only one that counted had yet to come. Clearly there was no sending Henry to school, but she had some preparations to do before the town meeting at ten. She dropped Henry off at his grandparents, not venturing inside incase Emma was there. She got to the office and locked herself in at about nine, foregoing her usual trip to Granny's for coffee. She had an hour to figure out exactly what she was going to tell everyone. **

**Regina had barely settled into her chair before her intercom buzzed. "Madam Mayor, there's a package here for you."**

**Regina couldn't decide if the arrival of a mysterious package was dangerous or not, and figured she'd let her magic decide. When Miss Stein had dropped the small brown package off and left, Regina let her magic decide it wasn't threatening. She used her letter opener to cut the tape on the box and pulled the flaps up. Regina peered into the box and immediately turned red. She couldn't fight the smile that overtook her face and felt her heart flutter. She took a deep breath and pushed the box full of lightbulbs off to the side before she collapsed back into her office chair. **

**Emma walked into the town hall as quietly as she could, hoping not to draw too much attention. That was futile, of course, as every fairy tale character in town bombarded her with questions like "How did you do it?" and "What does this mean?" and such. Emma mostly ignored them and pushed her way to the front where she found Regina wringing her hands beside the podium. She swore she saw Regina take a deep breath of relief when she saw Emma. Emma felt relief as well, and smiled as she thrust one of the covered coffees in her hand toward Regina. **

**Regina's heart melted at Emma's thoughtfulness and reached out to grab the offering. "I could kiss you," she said suggestively. **

**Emma blushed and instantly aroused. "Well," she smiled. "Maybe we shouldn't TOTALLY shock them into comas just yet."**

**Regina smirked and took a sip. She looked around the room and her anxiety returned. **

**Emma noticed and gripped her coffee tighter. "What are you going to tell them?"**

**Regina scoffed and looked at Emma. "You mean am I going to tell them that the savior broke the spell by sucking face with the Evil Queen?" Emma raised her eyebrows. "Don't worry, I was planning on keeping that particular part of the story to myself."**

**Emma half smiled at the wit of the woman she no doubt had fallen head over heels in love with. "Ok, well, you know that question is gonna come up, so how are you gonna deal with that?"**

**Regina glanced at her and flicked a smile. "Don't worry...Miss Swan," Regina emphasized the name seductively, remembering the previous evening. "Our secret is safe...for now."**

**Emma shifted her weight and bit her bottom lip. "It's not that I don't want them to know its just for now I think-"**

**"It's all right," Regina offered as she briefly laid a calming hand on Emma's forearm. "I know. I can handle this."**

**Emma grew warm at both the touch and the calming aspect of Regina's behavior and nodded. She walked to the back of the room, careful to avoid her parents, and waited for Regina's announcement. **

**Regina took another sip of the amber liquid, made ever so much more sweet by the nature of who delivered it. She looked up at the clock and watched as the minute hand slowly swept by, ushering in the tenth hour of the day. As she stepped up to the podium, the formerly chattering noise of the crowd quieted, waiting for their queen to speak. **

**Regina took a deep breath and slowly placed her arms across the top of the podium. She let her eyes sweep around the room before her ironclad resolve took hold. "As you all probably already know, your almighty Savior has broken the curse." **

**Half the room erupted in questions and excitement, with Grumpy and Happy screaming the loudest "How exactly was the curse lifted?!"**

**Regina glanced at Emma only slightly before continuing. "How it happened is not important. What IS important right now is that you understand what that means." The crowd didn't seemed satisfied, so Emma walked up front and stood by Regina, signifying that they were a team. Regina couldn't help but smile at the act of solidarity and continued. "This means several things. For one, we are no longer restricted to Storybrooke. In this world, we are free to roam wherever you shall wish. It also means that I can open a portal to the Enchanted Forest." This announcement was met with a chorus of cheers, almost deafening. "HOWEVER!" Regina called, issuing the small talk to a stand still. She glanced at Emma out of the corner of her eye and swallowed her sudden sadness as she finished. "However, we can only open a portal once. So once it's done, it's done." Emma scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion. Gold hadn't told her that part of it. It didn't seem right. Regina continued. "So if you don't come with us, you won't get a second chance. I know there are some of you who would like to stay here, and some of you who have some serious thinking to do. I understand that this isn't an easy decision, so I suggest you go home, talk to your loved ones, and decide what you want to do. I figured you would want some time to think it over, so lets take the night. You haveuntil noon tomorrow. We will meet back here then. Meeting adjourned." Regina snaked her way through the excited crowd and zoomed past Emma and out the door. Emma tried to catch her attention but was immediately surrounded by shouting townspeople and held up. **

**Finally Mary Margaret was able to pull Emma from the center of the throng and out into the street. "Emma! We've been looking for you all night! Where have you been?!" Henry hugged Emma right around the waist. **

**"Mom! You did it! I knew you would. How did you do it!"**

**Emma hugged him back and looked at Mary Margaret. "Ah, hey kid. Listen, I will explain everything, I promise, but I have something I need to take care of first. Can you go back to David and Mary Margaret's for a while?" And this directed at her mother: "I promise I'll come by in a bit and explain everything, okay?"**

**Mary Margaret hesitated a minute before finally nodding. "Okay. Come on Henry, we'll stop for ice cream on the way." She grabbed Henry by the shoulders and led him away, watching Emma over her shoulder as they went. **

**Emma knew her family deserved an explanation, and she would do just that. Later. Right now she had something more important to take care of. **

**Regina had no sooner opened the front door before Emma had her by the wrists and backed her into the wall just inside the door. Emma kicked the door closed behind her and pressed her body up against Regina's. Emma seized Regina's mouth in a searing kiss, allowing her tongue to crash into the other woman's mouth. Regina gasped at the rush of passion and gripped the back of Emma's jacket tightly with both hands. When Emma let up for a moment, her mouth immediately moved to Reina's neck and started tracing up the woman's soft skin with her tongue. **

**One of Regina's hands moved behind Emma's neck and took a fistful of hair. "My, my, aren't we presumptuous, Miss Swan," Regina was sure to emphasize the last two words. She felt herself losing her self control and her core was throbbing with need. **

**Emma let go of the bit of tender flesh she had between her teeth and looked into Regina's eyes. "I have waited too long to come crashing through that door and take you," she breathed. **

**Suddenly Regina's eyes flashed, with rage or desire Emma couldn't tell. "I think you need to be taught a lesson." Regina pushed her arms away from the wall and wrenched them from Emma's grasp. She grabbed Emma's forearms and spun the woman around, turning the tables on the taller blonde. Suddenly Emma's back was slammed against the wall, and Regina put a forearm across Emma's chest. Her fiery stare met Emma's lusty gaze as she breathed heavy. An eyebrow cocked as Regina declared, "I'm the only one who does the taking around here."**

*****The next chapter is rated M for what you all and Emma and Regina have all been waiting for. Finally! Ill post it ASAP. Feel free to leave a review with constructive criticism or suggestions. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

**Emma had never been so turned on as when Regina slammed her back into the wall. She nearly came on the spot when she heard the words out of the queen's mouth. When Regina crashed her mouth into hers, Emma felt her heart sing. She allowed Regina's tongue to search and explore until she couldn't help but do the same. She had a hand behind Regina's neck and the other grabbed the top of Regina's slacks, pulling the brunette against her. She felt Regina lose her breath into her mouth and couldn't help but whimper. **

**Regina could feel her nipples harden as her body leaned up against Emma's. God, Emma was a good kisser. Her hands went up to either side of the blonde's face, then slipped down her neck to grasp the collar of her leather coat. The scent of Emma's cologne seeped into Regina's senses and she came undone. She gripped Emma's collar tightly and took a half step backwards. Once Emma was away from the wall, Regina pulled the jacket down off her arms and pushed it to the floor. She crashed her lips back into Emma's and intertwined their tongues. **

**Being shucked of her jacket, Emma started to steer Regina toward the staircase. She had both hands on Regina's hips, taking small steps to ease her slowly across the foyer. **

**Regina allowed Emma to lead her across room, and began untucking the savior's shirt. When Regina felt her ankles hit the bottom stair, she once again roughly grabbed Emma's wrists. She pulled back and looked Emma in the eyes, both women's chests were heaving. **

**Emma felt herself become even wetter as she saw the smoldering desire in Regina's eyes. She watched with wonder as Regina's eyes filled with purple smoke, swirling around the woman's iris'. Suddenly Emma felt them surrounded by billowing smoke, as Regina's hands worked their way down and squeezed her round rear. Emma gasped at the sensation as the purple smoke disappeared. Emma thought they must have been transported to Regina's bedroom, but as the brunette's tongue reclaimed her mouth she realized she didn't care. Emma moaned as she felt Regina's hands snake up under her shirt and raked her nails across Emma's shoulder blades. **

**Regina smirked at Emma's moan and gripped the bottom of her shirt, ripping it over Emma's head and tossing it across the room. **

**Emma's mouth hung slightly open at the sensation of Regina tearing her clothes off. She couldn't move as she saw Regina's face as she took her own shirt off. Once Regina's shirt was dropped to the floor, she crashed back into Emma's lips and her hands went right for Emma's belt. Emma broke the searing kiss and threw her head back as her hands traced down Regina's shoulders. Her arousal grew as she felt Regina's soft hands brush her belly as her pants came unbuckled. She felt her zipper go down and picked her head back up, grabbing Regina's shoulders tightly. **

**Regina looked up and saw green eyes nearly black with desire. She was suddenly spun around and thrust down onto the bed, bouncing slightly at the force. She propped herself up on her elbows in time to see Emma pulling her own jeans off and drop them to the floor. At once her hands were on Regina's waist, making quick work of the zipper and pulling the dress pants down deftly. Regina's shoes came off with the pants and she scooted herself back further onto the bed. **

**As Emma crawled over Regina, the brunette hasn't lost her desire for control, but the feeling of Emma's body on top of her was surprisingly luscious. Regina resisted the urge to buck the woman off and take control, and instead let the blonde kiss her way up her shivering body. **

**Emma's lips went from navel to chest and slowly up collarbone until she latched on at the inclave of Regina's neck. Regina squirmed under Emma's hard body and her head tilted back as she felt Emma suck on her neck, surely branding her. Regina's hands slid up Emma's back to her neck and tangled in her hair. Regina shifted her body slightly and suddenly felt her upper thigh find the warm spot between Emma's legs, still shielded by silk panties. Emma gasped into Regina's ear, causing Regina to smile and grip one hand tighter into Emma's hair. The other moved back down to squeeze Emma's butt, pulling her back into Regina's thigh, causing both of them to cry out. Regina moved both hands to Emma's rear, sliding them under the silk to dig her fingernails into Emma's flesh. Regina pulled gently, starting a rhythm of Emma's center against Regina's thigh. In turn Regina felt the pressure of Emma's leg on her own warmth, and her eyes squeezed tightly closed. **

**Emma propped herself over Regina as her body went with the rhythm Regina started. Emma looked into Regina's eyes as the pleasure worked its way through her body. Both mouths slightly agape, they hovered inches apart, one tongue darting out to lick the others lip or tongue every so often. **

**The intimacy had Regina in a sense of amazement. Never before had she connected so personally with a lover. As her pleasure began compounding Regina needed to feel all of Emma. She needed to get rid of the last layer. Suddenly she pushed Emma off her and climbed on top. Regina smiled and kissed Emma deeply and passionately before moving her body down and slid Emma's panties off. Regina removed her own as well as her bra before climbing back up the lithe body of the sheriff. Regina stopped to pull Emma's bra down enough to take a nipple into her mouth. **

**Emma couldn't stop her body from nearly coming off the bed as her eyes clenched shut. Her hands shot to behind Regina's head. She moaned out loudly as her eyes went down to Regina. She had never seen a more arousing sight than the queen lavishing her breast with intimate kisses. Regina squeezed her other breast before moving up further and onto her neck. A loud "oh!" flew out of Emma's throat as Regina positioned herself on her body. Regina looked Emma in they eyes and paused. Still panting and tense with desire, the two about-to-be lovers gazed lovingly into each others eyes. Regina tensed with a sudden fear until the sweetest voice pierced her very soul. **

**"Regina," Emma whispered as she pushed one side of Regina's hair behind her ear, gently gripping her cheek. Regina refocused her eyes on Emma's own. She saw Emma's eyes shining, love glowing from those orbs and the sweet smile. Regina felt like she was in a dream, time moving slowly as Emma said the most unlikely, unbelievable thing Regina had ever heard. "I love you."**

**Regina's heart swelled with disbelief and happiness as she smiled back down at her true love. She lowered her body and rolled her hips. Both women cried out in unison into the other's open mouth as their soaking centers met unabated for the first time. **

**Emma had never felt the wave of pleasure that passed through her loins as she did at that moment. The sight of Regina, eyes closed, head thrown back, hair flowing beautifully around her face, in addition to the overwhelming pleasure nearly caused her to black out. Their bodies flowed together like a river, ebbing and flowing together like a symphony. A chorus of moans and sighs filled the room as the lights flickered and both women's pleasure mounted. Hands caressed, tongues tasted, and eyes searched as Emma brought her center up to meet Regina's time and time again until they were as one. **

**Suddenly the pace changed as did Emma's breathing, and Regina knew the savior was close. This thought accelerated Regina's own arousal, and she shifted her weight slightly. She reached her hand down between their bodies until her fingers slid through Emma's wetness. Regina cried out right along with Emma as she slid two fingers inside Emma's core. **

**Neither woman had ever experienced such perfection in their lives. As the rhythm of Regina's fingers brought Emma closer to the edge, she allowed her own center to brush up against her knuckles, spiraling her to the edge as well. **

**Emma's breathing became erratic, and the lights in the mansion started flickering. She started bucking up as Regina stroked inside of her, and she felt the brunette start to moan. Both women fed off the others reactions and the world started to disappear. **

**Regina felt Emma clenching her fingers as her moans became gasps. She locked eyes with Emma just as both women spiraled into bliss, crying out the others name and groaning in ecstasy. Suddenly a blast of electricity burst from the bed as each woman reached their peak. The mansion went dark, light fixtures going dark across town. **

**Regina fell to the mattress beside Emma as both tried to catch their breath. **

**Between breaths Emma started laughing and turned to Regina, still breathing heavy with hair covering her face. "I think we might have blown a fuse,"and continued laughing. **

**Regina giggled, pushing the hair out of her face. "More like blew a transformer."**

**Emma stopped laughing and thought for a moment. "Really?"**

**Regina laughed again and turned so she was on her back, pulling a sheet over them. Emma watched as her eyes glowed purple for a moment, then returned to normal. Regina laughed again and looked at Emma. "The entire town is dark." Both women laughed and Emma reached over to caress Regina's face. **

**"Oops! I guess we should probably fix that, huh?" Regina stared at the ceiling, remaining silent. Emma dropped her arm to the mattress and scoffed. "It's their last night with electricity, your not going to deny them that are you?"**

**Regina looked at Emma with a small grin and shrugged her shoulders. **

**Emma laughed, loving Regina's bad side. "Regina!" She laughed. **

**"Oh, alright." Regina sat up and raised her arms. Glowing purple eyes returned, and in just a moment all the electricity in the city was restored. She laid back down, allowing Emma to drape one arm over her waist. Emma looked up at Regina, who was staring at the ceiling deep in thought. After letting her stew for a moment, Emma knew what Regina was thinking about. **

**"I'm going with you," Emma said, head never leaving the pillow. **

**Regina snapped her head to Emma, surprised that the blonde knew exactly what she was thinking. "What?"**

**"The Enchanted Forest. I'm going with you."**

**Regina sighed out in relief. "Really? But I thought you didn't like it, and I just assumed-"**

**Emma propped herself up on her elbow and squeezed Regina's side. "You thought I would stay here?" Emma searched Regina's eyes and saw sadness, and knew that's exactly what Regina thought. Emma's heart sunk. "That's why you told them we could only open a portal once. You thought we would be separated." Regina dropped her head and closed her eyes. "You thought I would stay here, and what? Try and convince Henry to stay with me?"**

**Regina wrung her hands before looking at Emma sadly. "I thought it was a possibility," she said quietly. **

**Emma pulled Regina's chin so Regina met her eyes. Regina, I just finally found you. And my parents, and Henry. Do you really think I'm gonna let my family get away? Cuz I've got news for you, woman." Regina smiled as a tear broke loose and tumbled down her cheek. Emma smiled and continued. "I'm not ever letting you go. Ever!"**

**Regina smiled as they moved to each other, lips sealing their lives together forever. The kiss deepened and Regina rolled on top of Emma again. Emma bit her lip and sighed in happiness as she watched Regina slip under the sheet and down her body. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Regina trailed behind Emma as they walked up to Mary Margaret and David's apartment. After a thoroughly satisfying round two, Regina was content to stay in bed for the rest of the day, but Emma insisted that they need to go explain things to Henry and her parents. Although Regina protested, she knew Emma was right. She just wasn't quite sure how this was going to go. She was, however, looking forward to Snow squirming like a worm when she found out her daughter was in love with the evil queen. **

**Emma turned to face Regina as they reached the door. "It'll be fine," Emma reassured her. **

**"Who are you trying to convince of that, dear," Regina asked as she knew Emma was terrified. **

**Before Emma could respond, the door swung open and out came Snow to pull her into an embrace. "Emma! Thank goodness!" Snow noticed Regina standing behind Emma and was a bit taken aback. "Oh, Regina, hi. Please, come in," Snow ushered them inside where Henry bounded out and hugged both his Moms. **

**"Moms! There you are! We've been waiting for you to get here and tell us what happened!"**

**Emma and Regina just smiled, trying to let the excitement die down. **

**Snow held up mugs of what looks like tea for the two women, both of whom declined. "Did you have a power outage where you were? Everything went totally dead here for a few moments," Snow asked innocently. **

**Emma dropped her eyes and turned beat red. Regina, however, couldn't resist. **

**"Indeed," she smiled grandly. "Twice, actually."**

**Emma cleared her throat as an attempt to get Regina to stop. Snow was oblivious. "Yes, twice here too, actually." Regina smirked at the fact Snow was so clueless as to what caused the outages. **

**"So, Mom, we wanna know how you broke the curse," Henry pressed eagerly. **

**"Actually, kid, that's something we're gonna talk about in a little bit, but first I wanted to let all of you know that you don't need to worry. I will be accompanying you back to The Enchanted Forest. I know you were probably worried-" she was cut off by a screeching and gasps of relief by all three family members, who enveloped her with a four way hug. Emma smiled weakly knowing the worst was yet to come. She glanced at Regina who hung uncomfortably behind her. Of course she was happy Emma was close to her parents, but clearly the entire situation had them both on edge. As the hug finally broke up, Emma addressed Henry. "Listen, kid, your mom and I need to talk to your grandparents about some things. Can you go to my room and when were done I promise we'll come talk to you about how we broke the curse, okay?"**

**"What? Why can't you just tell me now?"**

**Emma glanced at Regina. "We need to talk about some grown up stuff and then I promise we'll fill you in, okay?"**

**Henry looked at Regina who just nodded. "Fine," he sighed heavily as trodded across the apartment and slammed the bedroom door behind him. **

**By this point Snow and David both knew something was up. "What's going on? Emma?" Snow was preparing for the worst. **

**Emma took a deep breath as Regina simply clasped her hands together. "Ok, well, as you know, I broke the curse. And, maybe you should sit down for this"**

**David looked concerned, and knew whatever Emma was about to tell them was big. Neither parent moved to sit down. "Emma, whatever it is, just tell us," he begged. **

**Emma swallowed and started to pace. "Okay, well Regina has been helping me with my magic, as you know, and the other night something happened. I didn't know what it was but it freaked Regina out. So I went and asked Gold-"**

**"You what?" Regina interrupted. She rolled her eyes. "Well that explains how you figured it out."**

**"Well, you sure weren't offering up any explanations."**

**Snow and David just looked on, confused. **

**Regina crossed her arms. "Well, excuse me, I was confused!"**

**"Guys!" David yelled. **

**Emma blushed and Regina fell silent. "Right. Sorry. Anyway, Gold helped me figure out that since Regina has redeemed herself, the only way to break the curse was by helping her find her happy ending. And you know, True Love's Kiss was the key."**

**David thought he had it figured out. "So you got Robin to come back? How?"**

**But Snow knew better. She wrinkled her brow in confusion. "No, no it can't be Robin. She kissed and...whatever with him weeks ago."**

**Regina dropped her arms to her side. "Excuse me! Can no one have secrets in this town?!"**

**Emma put her hands over her face as she continued to be interrupted. **

**David stepped forward. "Well if it isn't Robin, then who is it?" He watched as Emma looked at Regina, who in turn raised her hand indicating Emma should tell him. "Emma? Regina? Who is Regina's True Love?"**

**Emma let the question linger in the air as she watched her parents wait with baited breath. "Well, as it turns out, it seems that the person was-is, um well...it's a funny story actually," Emma was fumbling through, fake laughing as finally he got to the truth. "You see as it turns out, it's me."**

**Silence rang loudly as four hearts collectively stopped beating for a few seconds. Not a soul blinked, until finally David squeaked out, "I'm sorry, what? I thought you just said that you-"**

**"Yes." Emma felt a bit relieved that it was on the table. "It's true. I am Regina's true love. And she is mine," Emma looked at Regina and smiled. Regina couldn't help but half smile back at the woman's bravery. **

**Snow furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head. "What? No, that can't be right. What-how- Emma what makes you think you're her True Love, I mean come on," Snow looked at Regina, hoping to see some indication this was all a joke. **

**"It's true," Regina stated frankly. **

**"But how do you know? Why do you say that?" Snow insisted. **

**"Because, last night I kissed her," Emma forced out. "And the curse broke. As well as all the lightbulbs in her house," Emma blushed even redder. **

**Suddenly Snow put two and two together. "Wait, the light bulbs blew when you kissed her?" Emma nodded. "So today...when the town went dark..." Emma looked down and Regina grinned. "That was you two...oh God. I need to sit down," she stumbled to a chair. **

**Regina smiled fully now. "Twice."**

**Snow whimpered and dropped her was in her hands as Emma shot Regina a dirty look. **

**"Regina please," she said under her breath. **

**"What, you can't expect me to not have a little fun with this," Regina whispered back. **

**Emma stifled a chuckle as she said, "God, you still are a little evil, aren't you?"**

**"You wouldn't want me any other way, dear."**

**David, although oblivious to the meaning of the comments about the power outages, hadn't missed the little exchange between his daughter and the former Evil Queen. As much as he hated to admit it, he saw it:love. Emma smiled, and by God, Regina looked happy. David reached over to lay a comforting hand on his wife. When she looked up at him, he nodded towards the two new lovers. When Snow looked up, Emma and Regina were still looking at each other, and even Snow couldn't deny the look on both their faces. If anyone knew love when they saw it, it was Snow White. **

**"Oh, my God," she said as she stood up. Both Emma and Regina looked over at her. Snow slowly walked up to Emma and looked her in the eyes. She looked over and met Regina's eyes as well. When she looked back at Emma, her brow loosened. "It's true, isn't it. You love her."**

**Emma was a bit uncomfortable at having to look her mother in the eye like this and make such an intimate confession. But she knew Snow needed to hear it. "Yes. I do."**

**A small smile twitched at Snows lips as she looked over at Regina. "And you?"**

**Regina swallowed uncomfortably and raised her chin. "As much as it pains me to say it," Regina's eyes darted to Emma and back to Snow. It wasn't lost on her that she had never actually said the words yet. As she looked into Snow's eyes, she suddenly felt like she wanted the smaller woman's approval; more than she expected. "I love her more than I ever though possible of a broken soul like mine. And I intend on spending my life making her happy." Regina surprised herself at her words, and fought the urge to take Emma into her arms right there. Instead she watched as Snow slowly smiled and allowed her cheeks to flood with tears. Before she knew it, Regina was enveloped by Snow, in a loving embrace she never thought she would be in with this woman. Regina tentatively hugged her back, and her eyes met Emma's. **

**Emma was so overcome by Regina's confession, her first time admitting her feelings, that her body froze in time. The look of sheer happiness, adoration, and unfleeting love flowed out of Emma that Regina thought she must surely be dreaming. David came over and hugged Emma, and ensued the most awkward, unlikely meeting of the in laws ever imagined. **

**Although it would take Snow and David time to take it all in, there was no denying that the curse had indeed been broken by True Love's Kiss, and no denying the love in both women's eyes. Once the dust had settled, Emma and Regina retreated into the bedroom to tell their son they were going to be a family. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

*****I have taken the liberty of adding a slight storyline change...Mulan had come to Storybrooke with the rest of Robin Hood's band (as she should have anyway). Doesn't affect the plot line, but at least in my mind gives her the happy ending she deserves. There will be another M chapter coming soon.*****

**Even though Henry was a bit weirded out by the turn of events, he was just happy both his Moms were happy, and more ecstatic that they were about to be in The Enchanted Forest: the place of his dreams. The thought of living in a land of ogres and swordplay and horses let his imagination run wild. Henry stayed with Regina and Emma that night, so the women forced themselves to behave, as difficult as it was. But they stayed up late into the night kissing, giggling, and making plans for the future as lovers do. It was near dawn when the two finally fell asleep in each others arms, only to be awakened by a loud clanging in the early morning. **

**Regina secured her robe as Emma hurried downstairs in a panic to find Henry, in the midst of a mess in Regina's kitchen. "Henry? What are you doing?"**

**Henry looked up with a spatula in his hand and something sizzling in a pan on the stove. "Aw, you ruined the surprise!" He smiled as Regina streaked around the corner, look of horror on her face at the mess. "I was making you breakfast!" The two women started laughing and Emma pulled Regina's waist closer. She sighed at how happy their little family had become. After reminding Regina that she didn't have to clean it up because they were leaving for good later that day, Regina joined in the laughing and moved to help Henry finish what ever it was he was making. **

**By noon, every Storybrooke resident was gathered again at city hall, some eager to go home, others sad to say goodbye. A handful of people had already stood off to the side saying they intended to stay, including Archie, several of the fairies, and a few of Robin Hood's men. **

**"You should know that the...situation has changed," Regina announced. "Emma has decided to return with us to the Enchanted Forest. This means that as long as the two of us live, we will be able to open portals at any time. So, if you decide to stay here, we will return once a year. So if you wish to switch realms, you will be able to do so."**

**"I'm staying here too," Leroy grumbled as he joined the group. **

**"But Grumpy!" Doc exclaimed. **

**Leroy glared at him. "If you think I'm going back there to slave away in them mines again, you're nuts! There's a whole world open to us here. I can be whatever I want! So that's what I'm gonna do."**

**Doc nodded sadly, but Leroy's emotional outburst caused Sneezy and Dopey to join him. **

**"Anyone else want to stay? Now is your chance," Regina called. **

**From the back of the crowd came Mulan. She stopped in front of Emma, who was standing next to Regina. She smiled meekly. "I haven't quite found my happy ending yet. But I know there's nothing for me in The Enchanted Forest. I'm going to stay here and see where life takes me."**

**Emma smiled and put her hand on her shoulder. She didn't see Ruby behind her, deep in thought. As Mulan joined the others, Ruby bit her bottom lip. She turned to Snow. "I'm going to stay too," she said. Emma snapped her head to look surprisingly at her friend. Ruby smiled and hugged Snow. "I don't wanna go back to turning into an animal and killing people I love!"**

**Snow sighed and let her friend go. "I understand."**

**Ruby turned to Emma and smiled. Emma pulled the woman into a strong embrace. "Are you sure?"**

**Ruby sighed. "I'm sure. I'll see you again. And who knows, maybe I'll be able to snag myself a beautiful warrior and be as happy as you and Regina," she whispered in Emma's ear. **

**Emma's jaw dropped and she blushed. She glanced at a curious Regina as Ruby said goodbye to Granny. The wolf then walked over to join the group, standing next to Mulan. Ruby smiled down at the warrior, causing Mulan to blush. Ruby looked back at Emma and winked. **

**Suddenly Regina knew what was happening and rolled her eyes and shook her head. "That little vixen," she muttered under her breath. This elicited an elbow poke from a smiling Emma. **

**"Anyone else?" After a few murmurs from the crowd, no one else came forward. Emma took a step toward the group who had decided to stay. "As long as we are able, we will see you again. One year from today," Emma smiled and sighed. "For now, you better leave."**

**With a few final goodbyes and sniffles, the group moved out the back of city hall and the door closed behind them. Regina and Emma turned to face each other and smiled. "Alright, everyone," Emma called out. "Are you ready to go home?!" She was met with a chorus of cheers. Regina smiled and raised her arms. Emma met her palms, and both women concentrated. As their magic began to meld, they gazed in wonder into each others eyes, hearts bursting with joy. As the bright column of the maradym appeared, it slowly fanned out, consuming all who remained in its vicinity. With a whoosh of wind, the light disappeared along with the fairy tale characters, carrying them back to their homeland. **

**They saw the light envelop city hall and the disappear into the sky. Ruby sighed and smiled knowing her friends were happy again. She looked over at Milan who looked a little anxious. "You okay?" Ruby asked. **

**Mulan looked up at her, not for the first time noticing the wolf's beauty. She blushed. "Yes. I'm just wondering where my story will lead me."**

**Ruby smiled and reached up to fiddle with a stray hair by Mulan's face. "What do you say you start with letting me buy you a cup of coffee?"**

**Mulan's eyes were forced to her feet at the intensity of Ruby's beauty. She smiled and looked back up. "Sounds great, thank you. " the two pushed their hands into their winter coats and sauntered towards Granny's Diner, which now belonged to Ruby. **

**When the light receded, the group found themselves in the courtyard of Snow and Regina's castle. Each were back in the clothes of their station. Snow and Charming were dressed in their regal attire, as was Regina in her dark queen boustier and long flowing cape. Henry, not quite in prince attire, found himself in a loose white top and brown pants more befitting a squire. Emma looked down at herself and smiled. She was wearing tight black pants and tall black riding boots. Her top was a low cut, but not too revealing and still functional black and red corset top. Covering that she wore a high shouldered and high collared red jacket, long sleeved and flowing down to her ankles. As she moved her arms she found the jacket was similar to her preferred leather one, and flowed back enough where it wouldn't restrict any of her movement. Attached to her belt she found a long sword with a fancy hilt, the head of a lion at it's handle. Though still very feminine, she looked quite dashing and intimidating. **

**Emma looked over at Regina who was practically drooling and quite pleased with herself. **

**Emma turned to face her. "What, I don't get a ball gown?"**

**Regina raised an eyebrow. "Would you prefer one, dear?"**

**Emma looked over at how stuffy and rigid Snow looked. "Nah, I actually kinda dig this." Emma squatted and moved her arms around. "It's surprisingly easy to move around in."**

**As the people started to move away from the courtyard, Regina watched them leaving. "That was the idea. After all, if you're going to be the Captain of my Royal Guard, you'll need to defend me."**

**Emma turned to her, as did Snow and Charming at hearing this. "Whoah, whoah, whoah there Regina," Charming interrupted. "We have to talk about how all this is gonna work. If you think it's gonna go back the way it was before with you playing dictator, you've got another thing coming."**

**Regina rolled her eyes and turned to face Charming and Snow, flinging her cape dramatically as she did so. Emma swallowed, anticipating fireworks. Regina looked him up and down before she commented. "Nonsense. I expect the three of us to work as a team, deciding together what is best for the people of our kingdom." All three Charmings' jaws dropped. "But naturally as the Princess, Emma doesn't have voting rights, as per the laws of this land." When she was met with more silence Regina turned to Emma. "Of course I believe as my...companion...you should be involved in all royal activities including committees and decision making sessions." Emma raised her eyebrows. "I just assumed based on you skills you would prefer a position such as Captain of the Guard. Was I mistaken?"**

**Emma finally closed her mouth and took a step toward the Queen. "No, Regina, that sounds perfect. I just wanna make sure that what ever direction our lives take from here on out, we make decisions together. Okay?"**

**Regina was silent for a moment, realizing her misstep in making assumptions. "Very well. I apologize."**

**Emma rolled her eyes. "And don't use your Queen speak on me, okay? You're still just Regina to me."**

**Regina smiled and nodded. She lost the smile before turning to the Charmings. "I apologize. Is the scenario I presented acceptable?"**

**Still slack jawed at the completely rehabilitated Evil Queen, Snow and Charming struggled to nod their heads. "Yea-yeah! Regina, that sounds...wonderful!" Snow exclaimed. **

**Regina stifled a smile and looked around at her new family. "Very well, then. Lets check out how our castle has held up, shall we?"**

**Henry cheered loudly and ran past them all into the castle walls. Charming smiled and took a beaming Snow by the arm. **

**Regina looked over to Emma who was positively glowing. Regina blushed as Emma walked up and put out her arm. "Shall we, your highness?"**

**Regina took her arm and sighed happily. "We shall."**

*****To be continued if you want?! I've got some more ideas for fun in the Enchanted Forest. *****


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

***This chapter is rated M for female on female consensual sex.***

As the makeshift family walked into the main hall of the castle, they all looked around in wonderment. Snow took in a deep breath and turned to Regina.  
"Well, I'm assuming you'll want to keep the West wing where you were before, so James and I can take the East wing."  
"Actually," Regina seemed a bit uneasy.  
Snow peered at her, confused. "Regina? Something wrong?"  
Regina looked over at Emma who also looked concerned. Then she looked back at Snow. "Well, the West wing was...where the Evil Queen...where I...did some terrible things. That wing contains some memories that I would rather not be reminded of on a daily basis." Snow nodded. "I would much rather make a fresh start," she smiled at Emma, "together." Emma took a step forward and intertwined her fingers in Regina's.  
Snow glanced down at their joined hands and tried to swallow her discomfort. "I understand, Regina. That's no problem at all. James and I will take the West wing. Surely you won't mind if we redecorate," Snow laughed.  
"Of course," Regina raised an eyebrow. "But I'll warn you before you start letting all your woodland friends in; It's quite difficult to get bird droppings out of that rug."  
Regina smirked and led Emma off to the East wing, Henry hopping along behind them.  
Halfway down the hall, Regina pointed out Henry's room, and he bounded off with a servant trailing closely behind. Regina told him to let the servant know of any changes and additions he wanted to the room. When Emma followed Regina into what was to be their master bedroom, she shook her head slowly and whistled.  
"Regina, this is beautiful."  
Regina was happy that Emma was pleased and grinned. "Yes, well, we can redecorate however you wish. This hideous power blue color just screams...Snow White," Regina scowled as she pointed out the color of the walls.  
Emma stalked up on Regina and put her arms around the Queen's waist. "Speaking of screaming..." Emma put her lips on Regina's neck and sucked gently. Regina tilted her head slightly to allow Emma better access. "Henry's room is waaaay down the other end of the hall," Emma said against Regina's neck as she led them toward the bed. Regina smiled and reached up to pull Emma's coat from her shoulders. Emma shrugged out of the coat and reached up to remove Regina's cape. Regina let Emma remove her outer layer before grabbing her by the back of the neck and pulling the blonde down into a searing kiss. Their hands grasped and passed over the others back as the tongues sliding across each others caused loss of senses. The feeling of Regina's tongue on hers immediately caused Emma to become wet, and suddenly getting Regina's clothes off became a priority. Emma spun Regina around and started pulling frantically at the laces on Regina's corset. She growled in frustration.  
Regina laughed and turned around. "Are we in a hurry, Miss Swan?" She saw the desire in Emma's eyes and licked her lips. With one quick snap of her fingers a flash of purple light left both women completely naked.  
Emma looked down at a now completely nude Regina Mills and felt weak at the knees. "That is so hot," she moaned as she took Regina's body against her own, feeling nipples harden as breasts met breasts. Their mouths crashed together as Emma cupped both Regina's breasts. Regina moaned at Emma's touch and ran her fingertips across Emma's back, feeling the goosebumps rise. Regina pushed their bodies to the bed, guiding Emma up so she was comfortable on the pillows. Regina pinned Emma's hands over her head as she nipped and sucked on Emma's throat. Emma writhed under Regina's body, a smile on her lips. Regina's hands left Emma's wrists and snaked their way down the blonde's body. Her hands stopped on Emma's hips and she raised her head up to meet Emma's eyes. Regina smiled evilly as she let her body slide down the bed. Emma's breath caught as she knew where this was going...and grew wet at the thought. Her hands laced into Regina's hair as her love stopped and licked both of her nipples. Her nails raked across Emma's tight stomach, causing the blonde to jerk and gasp. Regina smiled against Emma's navel, enjoying the reaction she got.  
"You're so bad," Emma breathed out between a smile, knowing Regina was loving the control she had.  
Regina raised an evil eyebrow but never looked up and continued her descent. She wrapped her arms around Emma's knees and pulled them up. She met no resistance as she planted Emma's feet in the blanket. Emma's hips rolled involuntarily as she felt Regina's breath against her slick folds. Regina met Emma's movement with a quick lick, eliciting a sharp gasp. Regina dug her fingernails slightly into Emma's thighs as she went in for a passionate kiss in Emma's wetness. Emma cried out at the intense feeling, digging her own nails into Regina's scalp. Regina felt her moan reverberate off Emma's center, causing the blonde to gasp again. Regina eagerly lapped and sucked, twisting her tongue around Emma's folds and nub. Before long she felt Emma squeeze her thighs around Regina's head, causing the Queen to get wet herself. Emma's breathing quickened as did her gasps and moans. Regina reached up and slid two fingers into Emma, immediately sending her into a blinding orgasm. With no electricity to short out, an earth shaking clap of thunder shook the castle as Emma came into Regina's waiting mouth. Emma slowly regained her breath as Regina climbed up her body, kissing her way to the blonde's soft lips. Regina smiled and snuggled up under Emma's chin, who was still lost in her pleasure.  
"Oh my God," Emma gasped as she put her hand on her forehead. "That was...holy shit!"  
Regina scowled at the foul language, though she actually found it turned her on. That's something they would have to explore further.  
Still breathing heavy, Emma looked over at a very smug Queen. She shook her head. "I'd love to return the favor, but I'm gonna need a minute. You about slayed me!"  
Regina smiled and squeezed Emma's body tight to hers. ""It's quite alright. We have all the time in the world," she said happily.  
Emma watched her smiling, for the first time totally content. "We do, don't we?"  
Regina looked up and smiled. She reached up and pulled Emma into a tender kiss, as if it was a promise.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

***Last chapter! See if you can pick out the reference to my other favorite fandom to write for. I couldn't resist. Hopefully you don't find it too cheesy. Enjoy. Let me know what you think.***

"Get dressed. I have a present for you," Regina said as she got out from under the sheet.  
Emma groaned as Regina pulled from her embrace. She rolled over to watch Regina getting dressed. "We've been here less than 24 hours and you already got me a present?" Emma threw the sheet back and reached for her clothes. "Man, I gotta up my game."  
Regina chuckled as she pulled her tight black pants on. "Well, to be honest it's been here, just waiting for the right time."  
Emma furrowed he eyebrows, wondering what that meant. "Well now you've got me curious."

Regina led Emma down to the stables, where a few horses were still kept by the servants left there during the curse. Regina led Emma over to a table where multiple ribbons and golden trophies stood from Regina's equestrian days. In the middle of the table stood a golden statue of a horse, no more than four inches tall. Regina picked it up, almost lovingly. Emma watched her curiously. Regina walked to an empty stall and placed the statue on the hay. She backed out and closed the stall door. Regina closed her eyes and raised her arms, sending magic coursing through her body. Emma's eyes widened as the statue began to glow. Purple electricity struck out and exploded on the horse statue, which burst in a blinding golden light.  
Emma shielded her eyes when the light burst out, then dropped her arm as it receded. There in the stall where the statue had been stood a beautiful golden mare. Emma's jaw slacked at the large caramel colored horse with yellow-golden mane.  
Regina smiled and approached the wall of the stall. Immediately the horse walked over to accept Regina's affection. "Hello, girl! It's been a long time!" Regina cooed as she scratched and rubbed the horse's face.  
"Regina!? What is that?" Emma gasped.  
"This," Regina smiled, "is your gift." Regina motioned Emma to come over, who tentatively started to touch the horse's nose. "She belonged to a friend of mine a long time ago. I met them back when I was fine tuning my magic. I was portal hopping back then, portals to not only other lands but also other times. This is a special horse who served my friend well. My friend agreed that once she had lived her life in her time, I would take the horse with me until such a time as I would need her. This was a precious gift, one that was not given lightly."  
Emma looked at Regina in wonder. "And you're giving her to me?"  
Regina blushed and nodded. "Well riding is a favorite past time for me here, one that I hoped we could share together. For that, you need a horse."  
Emma shook her head in disbelief. "Well, so do you!"  
Regina laughed. "I can ride any horse. This is one that is perfect for beginners. Her and my friend had a symbiotic relationship. Two bodies, one mind."  
Emma nodded. "What is her name?"  
Regina wrinkled her brow. "My friend or the horse?"  
"Both."  
Regina was silent for a moment. "Well, my friend is...a long story that I'll tell you about another time. The horse's name is Argo."  
Emma tweaked her lips. "Argo...why does that sound familiar?"  
Regina half smiled. "It's Greek. It means 'swift'. In Greek Mythology, it's the name of the ship that-"  
Regina was cut off by Emma's eyes growing large and grabbing Regina roughly at the shoulder. "Oh my God! Argo! Regina, you were friends with-"  
"Like I said, it's a long story."  
"But how did you-"  
"Magic, dear. Well, do you accept or not?"  
Still in shock, Emma rubbed Argo down her snout before finally looking at Regina. "Of course, I accept! Regina, she is beautiful. And such a precious gift. Thank you!" Emma pulled the Queen into a warm embrace.  
Regina could see how happy she had made her love and sighed. "What do you say we take her for a walk? I'm sure Argo could stand to stretch her legs." The horse snorted in agreement.

Regina let Emma lead Argo down into the green field just outside the castle, where they came upon Snow, James and Henry. Snow was looking on as James and Henry were fencing with wooden swords. Upon seeing the approaching women, James jogged over to meet them. "Beautiful horse."  
Emma beamed. "This is Argo. Regina gave her to me."  
James smiled and nodded. The women moved to join Henry and Snow when James stopped them. "One second. Listen, I think we are all doing a pretty good job of adjusting to this new...arrangement. We are happy to welcome you, Regina, into our family."  
Sensing there was more, Regina shifted her weight. "Okay. But?"  
James was clearly uncomfortable. "But...if you don't find a way to control your...magical outbursts...you're going to give Snow a heart attack. We can't go through life with electrical outages or spontaneous thunder claps every time you..."  
Emma turned red but Regina ate it up. "Is it my fault your daughter can't control her magic when I'm giving her a mind blowing orgasm?"  
James turned white as Emma gasped. "Regina!" Emma exclaimed.  
James could do nothing but turn and walk back to Snow as Emma spun Regina around. "Will you stop that?! I know you think it's funny but to me it's totally embarrassing! Besides, he's right. I'd rather my parents not know every time we're...you know!"  
Regina crossed her arms in annoyance. "Well I'm not the one who can't control my fits of ecstasy. Those bursts are coming from you, ya know!"  
"Well I'm sorry, but I'm new this whole magic...mind blowing sex thing."  
Regina tried to be all Queen like but Emma's words made her grin. "Mind blowing, huh?"  
Emma whined, "Regina..."  
"Oh, alright, alright. Until you figure out how to...control yourself...I can sound proof and magic proof our room."  
Emma sighed. "Thank you," she said before giving her a peck on the lips and pulling Argo over to meet Henry and Snow.  
Regina watched with pride as her Emma showed off her new horse. Her mood was only slightly dampened as she saw Snow walking towards her.  
"Regina, she's beautiful! What a wonderful gift," Snow smiled.  
Regina smiled back smugly. "Well, like I said, I only want to make her happy. Argo is a wonderful horse and will take good care of Emma when I'm not with her-" Regina was distracted by the goofy smile on Snow's face. "What are you grinning at?"  
Snow shook her head as she smiled. "You're happy. It's so good to see you happy again, Regina. I'm happy for you," she reached up and rubbed Regina's arm. "And I know you'll take good care of Emma."  
Regina's lips twitched into a near smile as she tried to remain stoic. "Yes. Well, thank you. I know this can't be an easy situation for you. I appreciate your willingness to have an open mind."  
Snow sighed and looked deep into Regina's eyes. "Of course you know..if you hurt her I will kill you," she smiled at the end.  
Regina scoffed, but then smiled and nodded. Just as Snow turned to go, Regina stopped her. "Oh, and Snow," when Snow turned around Regina bit back a smile. "As per Charming...I promise that from now on you will have no idea when, where, or how often I pleasure your daughter." Regina smiled and brushed by a shocked Snow on her way to join the others. An evil smile graced Regina's lips as she left Snow on the dust.

James saw the evil smile and walked over to Snow, who as a flustered mess finally turned to watch her family. James saw the distressed look and sighed. "What happened?"  
Snow forced a smile and tried to stop biting her nails. "Oh nothing, just Regina being Regina...with our daughter. God, she still knows how to get under my skin!"  
James rubbed her shoulders and turned so they were both facing their family. "Yes, she does, and probably always will. But..." James motioned down the field. The two looked down at the activity in front of them. Regina was smiling as she held onto Argo's reins. On Argo's back sat Henry, huge smile on his face as Emma gripped him at the waist. Emma also had a smile, looking at Regina and laughing. It was the picture of a happy family; True Love in it's perfect state.  
Snow smiled and let out a giggle as her hand flew over her mouth. James smiled down at her and put his arm around her shoulders. "You know what, Charming?" She put her arm around his waist. "Now THIS is what I call a happy ending."


End file.
